Godzilla X Gigaterra (Fan trilogy)
by chrisbriano
Summary: I'm still editing this story but I've decided to release it early. For this Fanfic, I am using the 1989 Godzilla, although this story takes place in 1997. This Fanfic is also my own universe, there WILL be also 4 sequels to this trilogy of mine. I am already working on the squeal even as we speak. Gigaterra is a creation that me and The Lostwarrior worked on.


Godzilla X Gigaterra

Chapter one- Beginning

Every new beginning calls forth a sacrifice for a cleansing. A ransom to bathe away sin. Judgment makes it's scars far too noticeable. Bathing our failures that haunted our thoughts within. Regrets are like blisters that ached and burned excruciatingly. Mankind's faults and downfalls were like scars of mutilation that will never go away no matter what. Defeat was like a disease with no cure nor remedy that can tender it. Our eternal ache bleeds with disappointment inside.

My name is Scarlet. I welcome you to my story but if I were you I wouldn't take this invitation lightly.

Year: 1997

Area: Fontana, California

Walking under the beating sun after a long day of school, Scarlet made her way home. Dressed with a red top that was covered by a sleeveless vest, followed by slick leather pants. She manages to silent her thoughts of today's harsh criticism. She wasn't new to being judge. It was really not a problem to her.

"Hey weirdo where do you think you're going?" said a friendly voice that pop by Scarlet's side. It was Judy, her happy go lucky friend.

"Home. Why you ask?" Scarlet replied with a slightly bitter voice.

"Oh come on what's the matter?" Judy knew something was bothering Scarlet. She may have only known her since freshmen year. But she wasn't stupid.

"It's noting. I've got a lot of work to do. I'll call you or something." Scarlet was obviously dodging her social life. But that didn't stop Judy form asking: "Was it Daniel?"

Scarlet blushed with embarrassment. "N-no." She lied.

Judy made a smirk, putting her hands on her hips. "You little liar. Scarlet, don't let that jerk ruin your day. He has no idea what he is missing. Your smart, you got class and most importantly you got a friken cool name." She commented.

"Thanks Oprah." Scarlet slightly joked. "No I mean it. Thanks Judy. I really do need to get over it." Perhaps Scarlet just said that just so Judy can get on with her day. But Judy was proven more than match to Scarlet's agenda.

"Anytime. Now what do you say you and me go out, flirt a little, get a bite to eat and maybe hit the club tonight. My band is going to-"

Just when Judy was about to finish, Scarlet's beeper starts to go off. "Umm, hold on Judy. I really need to take this." Scarlet sighed while searching for her beeper. Once she found it, immediately she knew it was important. "Damn it. Judy I don't think we can hang out tonight."

"Oh umm okay. I'll see ya later then." Disappointment sinks into Judy's tone of voice. She waved a discrete "bye" then walked away.

Scarlet bit her lip, hesitating to say something. "Wait." Judy stops and turns around. "Yea?" Judy responded.

"When I'm finish of what I have to do, I'll call ya so we can hang out." Scarlet said kindheartedly.

Judy smiles. "Sounds good." Seems like the clouds above her faded.  
Later that day...

Scarlet search around the house, looking for her parents. Cost was clear. Walking up the stairs, carelessly dropping her bags of burdensome school books. Once Scarlet was in the comfort of her room, She suddenly notices a blank CD with a note on it that reads "Listen to me." Getting her CD player & head phones ready to give ear to this acapella message.

"Scarlet. Code name: Agent 777, The Lucky One. If you are listening to this message, it means you were assign to a mission based on your resume of skills. In exactly fifty seconds a chopper will be on its way to usher you to HQ. We will be more than happy for you to accompany us."

It didn't take long for the chopper to arrive. "Actually thirty seconds but thanks for trying." She corrected.

An hour later Scarlet was ushered to an underground base. Walking towards the meeting circle, escorted by masculine male agents: Brothers Tim & Tom.

"Scarlet what's this about boys?" She questioned as she cakewalks every code detouring her such as: Eye scanners, finger print identifications and even DNA.

"We were never informed, Agent777. However it seems to shaken everyone." Tim said keeping him professionally toned.

"Shaken? I can see that. And do please call me Scarlet. I knew you guys long enough for you to address me as my real name." Scarlet hustled her way through yet still trying to seek information from Tim and Tom.

"Scar-Scarlet. I had just been informed that this maybe a group mission." Tom jumped in, addressing recent information form the command center.

"Is that so? Well then who am I working with?" Scarlet needed facts and she needed them now. She was suiting up to her mission uniform.

Tim and Tom kindly turned away as she suited up. Zipping up her rose colored boots built for combat. Slips on a slick top with armored breast and back plates. Finally she checks the mirror, a machine revealed her options, different shades of lipsticks to choose from. Of course she picked a darker shade of violet.

Scarlet turns around, snaps her fingers at Tim and Tom. "Well what else?" getting their attention back.

"I wasn't informed on who will be assigned yet." Tom responded with an uncomfortable tone.

They then head to the center circle of agents who were assigning to follow Scarlet on this mission.

"Greetings Agent777." Said a charmingly cotton German accent, agent Maxwell from Germany. He blew a kiss to the feminine agent. Scarlet just rolls her eyes as she pass by him like time itself.

Unlike Maxwell, Mary another agent was not pleased to see Scarlet. "PREPOSTEROUS!" She loudly echoed. "You've assigned Scarlet, a young agent for the job. This mission is dreadfully ruined." She gracefully fanned herself with tiny fan, cooling down her doubts.

"Don't worry , Annie gonna like it here." She sarcastically referenced the movie "Annie" towards Mary.

"Well I never." Mary responded offensively.

Agent Mary is one of the most impressive members of the society. As a matter of fact, she is the first lady of Unit X. Experience with close combat; weaponry of any kind, even had a close encounter with Godzilla himself. She is also 67 years old with an extremely fit body that defiles her age. Mary's fun fact is that she is happily divorce.

Mary's soul just cringe once Scarlet be-seated comfortably. Scarlet and Mary never saw eye to eye. Though sophisticated, Scarlet was still noting more than competition for Mary to eliminate. Her cold eyes gave Scarlet a dead-stare. Mary blinked ever so softly then simply glanced away.

Agent Maxwell is the team captain. He commands everything with no questions ask. Despite his rather dashing flex of charm, Maxwell quite seriously embraces his work. Young? Maybe. But that is because his family's name runs the society. His father gave him the torch to carry on the legacy before passing away.

Unit X all together is the ultimate force of protection against any Kaiju. There has been just one monster who refuses defeat... and that would be Godzilla. The King of all Monsters has proven to be than a match for the organization.

"Well, Maxwell what seems to be the score?" Scarlet asked.

"As you all already know, my family spent decades capturing and imprisoning all threatening Kaiju." Maxwell addressed ever so proudly. "But..." He sighed. "But there is just one more threat we never were capable to imprison." Maxwell said with acceptance.

"This about Godzilla?" Scarlet assumed.

"No. My dear, have you been watching the stars lately." Maxwell questioned.

"Not fondly, no." Scarlet answered.

"Now tell me, what date is it exactly?" Maxwell questioned again with a simple ponder.

"May 22, 1997. Why? What is this about?" She answered to cut to the chase.

Maxwell sighs.

"Many aeons ago there was a Kaiju... More like a God. Named Gigaterra. Once was a sworn protector of Earth. Until he met his match, the legend never addressed what changed him, but it was an entity of darkness. The only way it was able to save mankind was if he sold his Godly soul to the power hungry fends. It is written that when every planet is aligned perfectly, Gigaterra will come back as an entity of evil. Justice, righteousness, pure serenity has been wiped away from his soul."

Maxwell sighed with agony once he finishes telling the details. He always thought that this was a legend.

Chapter two- Origin of Gigaterra

Many aeons ago Earth was once just as innocent as a new born child. Cradled by the arms of a righteous being. Life once breathed heavenly by the pristine sent of devotion. Man also once had a childish aspect of life. But the innocent were strong nevertheless. In the end, Innocence is the powerful-est. element in the universe. Though Mankind was dependent to his loving cradle. The devotion was kindly Trans beckon by the Angelic warrior himself: Gigaterra. Earth was his watchtower, his child, his friend... His home. Sworn protector and the Libra of balance watched over his beloved world for centuries by his gentle eyes.

Gigaterra wasn't just a watcher of humanity, he was also a fighter. Fighting off villains whom envy the Earth. Gigaterra was blessed by the powers of the elements of both Earthbound and Godly. Fire, water, Earth, air, thunder, ice. He also commanded the weather, the seas, the Earth itself was its aid on very battle. But most of all his true power: LIGHT. Light that shuns the darkness with incredible woes. Gigaterra was a hero nevertheless.

Until one day when Gigaterra met his match to an unbeatable union of shadows. It is unknown til this day exactly what were these "shadows." All that is written & all that has been foretold from generations is that Gigaterra was defeated. However, there is a record that tells the truth of his demise. Gigaterra fought on against these beings non-stop, legend has it he fought non-stop for MONTHS. According to the battle, the shadows made a deal with Gigaterra. A deal for him to sell his Godly soul to them.

The price was just too high to pay. Be as it may, Gigaterra surrendered his Godly power just for mankind to see the sunset again. Once he did so, unholy forces stripped his righteousness and crippled his holy ways.

There was just one more battle Gigaterra faced afterwards and that battle was against... Mankind.

Gigaterra had gone rouge by the unholy curse that substituted his soul and heart of gold. Killing millions of his beloved children of Earth. Humans were once his friends then darkness made them his enemies.

On top of Mount Fuji was where Gigaterra used all the powers of light he had left to resist darkness then majestically rest for aeons. Never to wake up. Until the universe resurrects him for the second coming.

Chapter three- Dread

Scarlet and her crew made it to their assigned location of Mount Fuji.

Tom used his compact computer on his wrist to analyze the area. Tom's compact can read heart rate, which is useful to indicate if the cost was clear or not. It was clear. The last thing Unit X needed was eyewitnesses. Thankfully there is none.

Mary studied the area with her slender eyes hopefully to find any sight of evidence of the legend itself. Mary has little belief of the legend. She refuses to chase after a fairytale.

Tim and Maxwell used another navigation device. A scanner able to indicate uncovered barrow grounds, temples, chambers, bodies, even buried treasure.

"It's going to take while. I'd say about an hour or two." Maxwell clearly speculated.

"Although. It would be wise to separate into teams around this area. That way we buy more time. Any volunteers?" He was ordering the crew.

"Sir." Scarlet solute. "I volunteer to compose the teams." She offered.

"Well this is going to be lovely." Mary scuffed with disgust. As much as Scarlet wanted to retaliated against the old brad. She'll bite her tongue for the time being.

"Tim and Mary will be one team. Tom you come with me. Maxwell you need to stay here and keep track on the scanner until you've find any indication, don't call us until then." Scarlet rose independently. Impressing Maxwell. He smirked a little then gave a smile accepting Scarlet's command.

"Taking orders from that wench." Mary whispered in disappointment against her commander. "Life is just full of jokes isn't?" She mumbled.

As they went on in separate paths, Maxwell stayed put, waiting for the scanner to completely scan the area high and low.

Scarlet and Tom known each other for a good two years. In that two years made them the closet of buddies. Though he is a stiff, Scarlet has no problem with Tom's lone wolf ways. After all he is sort of a goofball in between that manly structure of his. A soft side so to speak. Yet he is one of many dedicated agents whom captured the deadliest of Kaiju. A heart of steel and honor is what Scarlet admired about Tom as a friend.

"Do you truly believe in the story?" Tom questioned Scarlet, probably to start a conversation.

"I want to believe." Scarlet admitted. She didn't want to seem too doubtful but at the same time not too naive either.

"Hmm." Tom said with amusement towards Scarlet's mutual answer. Tom also didn't want to discourage the crew with skeptical doubts. Didn't want to seem shallow in any way. Then again Godzilla isn't necessary a fairytale himself.

"How have you and Tim been by the way?" Scarlet said trying to skip the subject.

"We been alright." Tom is not necessary a man with many words. Has just a small bad habit of small talk.

Scarlet became a little awkwardly discourage of Tom's small talk. Conversation is absolutely limited. Just the sound of the breeze harmonically swaying the trees is all that rings the ears.

Meanwhile.

Tim and Mary were not exactly two pees in a pond themselves.

"I can't believe it. Out of all the agents Scarlet is like the God-damn chosen one. I'm not pleased one bit." Mary bickered.

Tim tried his best to ignore her whining. He wished for freedom away from Mary's blasphemy on Scarlet. It truly dreaded Tim to the extent where he lacks desire of the mission. Scratching his head as Mary went onward of her decaying patience.

"Why? Why dose Maxwell have so MUCH faith in her? Am I the only one who notices this little conspiracy?" Mary was honestly lowering herself into a level where Tim absolutely lost respect for the first lady.

"God it's a good thing you and I have the time to throw this out of our chest." Mary went on.

"Mm-hmm" Tim pretended to agree with her.

All of the sudden Tim's scanner made a brief *BEEP.*

"Wait what was that?" Tim studied his scanner.

"Wolves maybe?" Mary suggested.

"No can't be. It was too fast to be a wolf. The speed is by far from a wolf and its heart rate is unbelievably incredible.' He worried.

Both Mary and Tim whipped out there guns. It was then they heard a wet growl. They pointed their guns at where the giggling was detected. It sounded like laughter coming from a demon. It truly frighten the agents

It flew towards them. It was a meganula about three times the size of a full grown man. Agent Mary and Tim fired at will. Guns weren't enough, Mary could see that. She quickly reached down on her pockets and threw metallic slicing disk. Mary's special weapon sliced the Meganula's head clean off. The hideous insect fell down, lifeless. Mary and Tim were at ease and the

Headless mutated abomination start to go into seizure. It appears there still life among its filthy corpse. A crocadian like head pop out of its shoulders. Clapping its jaws.

"Meganula? I thought we've captured Megaguirus!?" Tim questioned as he fired at the insect relentlessly.

"They've must have migrated. There must have been some Meganula left even after we've defeated the queen." Mary answered. "It appears they mutated as well." She speculated.

Mary threw an explosive gadget onto the Meganula. It exploded violently. Just when it did, more Meganula gathered together surrounding. Tim and Mary were back to back, shooting the monstrous freaks.

At the same time

Scarlet sliced the Meganula with a sharp ruby blade with her heels. She was all full of surprises. She then whipped out a chain whip of pure diamond that glistens with fury. Tom on the other hand used great hand to hand combat against these violent Kaiju. His fist cleanly damage a Meganula. He then grabs the head of one of the insects and twists it. Tom soon discovers that the victory was far too short to celebrate. As a reptilian head pop out, crackling a wet cry. It charges towards Tom, Scarlet quickly tangled the creature with her diamond whip. Tom did the honors by firing a plasma gun, his favorite weapon of use. Immediately it dismantles the foul insect. Green flesh splash the soil with acid. It echoed its cry.

Once it did so more Meganula arrived to answer it's call.

Tom fired more and more. He was relentless, every shoot crippled the Meganula. Scarlet took out two razor sharp blades of ruby. She charged, slicing the insects one by one. There was far too many. Two Meganula rammed into Tom. Tom backflip while the meganula rammed into each other. Scarlet flicked her hair to the back of the ear, clicked on her earrings. Took them off quickly as they became the size of a tennis ball. Turns out they weren't just earrings, they were also napalms. Scarlet toss them at the army of Meganula and ran as fast as possible. For the explosion was extremely massive.

"Uggh! Warn before you do something like that will ya?!" Tom outburst.

"Can't help it. Tom look over there! What is that?" Scarlet warned Tom.

Tom turned around and looked at these shadow figures staring back at them. They were demented and almost deformed looking. There blank shadowy expressions only gave chills. Their bodies were strangely fitting to the trees and woods. They were silent but seemed like they moved very little towards them.

Scarlet felt her heart pound with terror. Tom was quickly shivered pale.

Tom took out his weapon. "I wouldn't do that." A demonic voice said with a loud whisper. Regardless

Tom was ready to fire.

"Do as they say." A familiar voice said.

"Tim?" Tom eased himself but was frighten when he heard Tim's voice.

"Lower your guard." A female voice said.

"Mary..." Scarlet quietly said while lowering her guard.

"If you want them back. You give us a reason why your hear? You're trespassing our sanctum!" The voice said angrily.

"We are here for a special mission." Tom addressed not wanting to say anything bad.

"A Mission?" The voiced laughed. "Humans are so pathetic. " Another voice said only more witch like. "You are interrupting our ritual for the second coming. Now that you've interfered., YOU WILL DIE!"

Tom fired at the shadows. After he fired, it want quiet. Then all he heard were laughing. The laughter of evil were so demented it made Scarlet and Tom's ears ring.

A husky cloaked figure appeared. He took off his black hood revealing his true face. His face was bumpy and had a spiky crown. "Shoot me if you dare." It said intimidated.

"Tom. NO!" Scarlet instructed.

Too late Tom starts blasting the entity. The dark robed man took the shape of a spiky ball... Like Anguirus. Every shoot was useless against its shield. It spines towards Tom, then it transformed back to normal. The cloaked man punched Tom with a deadly swap. Tom retaliated with a series of punches. Noting. The entity growled with laughter at the muscle toned agent. Scarlet just on top of the man, about to end him with her blades. He quickly threw her off. Tom came back with red plasma from his signature weapon. Finally some damage was done. The man growled and grunted with pain, looked at Tom with hatred. He ran towards Tom like a bull Scarlet tried using her diamond whip but the entity just grabs it and throws her aside. Once the Anguirus like human rammed Tom, Tom flew over 20 feet away.

"You humans disappoint me." The entity scuffed.

Mary and Tim ran to their aid once every shadow was distracted.

"They're getting away!" The witch like voice said.

"Let them!" A more mightily voice said.

It was then a light flashed upon the Shadows. It was Maxwell whom fired a flare gun. The flash revealed every single one of the shadows. They were hideous hybrids between Kaiju and human. They had characteristics such as Jet Jaguar like arms, Biollante tendrils, Rodan like wings; Ghidorah heads sticking out, and much more abominations. The entity Tom and Scarlet fought was a Human Anguirus clone. It seems he is one out of many who had successful transformations. The rest were incomplete and deformed imperfectly.

"RUN that is an order!" Maxwell ordered as he gathered his team.

They ran from the abominations. Hurried out of the woods as fast as they can. They could hear whaling roars of the hybrids charging with an animalistic style of foul play. It was then none of them can move. They paralyzed.. Impaled by some sort of psychic energy. Crystals blossomed gracefully and bloomed around the forest. Levitating down to greet the agents was a cloaked being with two shoulder blazes. A SpaceGodzilla hybrid.

"Greetings Maxwell. Do forgive my army for their cruel behavior; they are very hostel you know? I've see you've grown into such a handsome man." A very charming tone of voice this hybrid had. It was speaking telepathically with awesome force.

"Deadmorah. I never thought I would see you again. You haven't changed, still power hungry I see?" Maxwell was not as pleased to see Deadmorah.

"Still talk with no respect as always. A tongue like yours is likely to get cut." Deadmorah charm quickly switched to hatred for the young agent.

"I wouldn't count on it." Maxwell said mocking him.

"What exactly are you doing here? Don't tell me your here to see if your Father obsession for the legend is more than just a delusion. "He laughed.

Maxwell stayed quiet. He knew his Father took the legend far too seriously.

"It wasn't just a delusion, Maxwell. I assure you. Tonight's the night. The night were Gigaterra will awaken once more. The stars are set! For centuries we've been waiting for the dark God to rise from his hidden tomb." Deadmorah praised the stars and wonders of the universe. But not all wonders were beneficial.

"Why resurrect this Kaiju?" Scarlet said wanting to grip Deadmorah's true proposed.

"The reason for that young agent is because our forefathers predicted this. We are The Union Of Shadows. The ones whom tainted Gigaterra's holy veins. Now we shall feast upon his DNA once more and bathe ourselves with true delight, for without it, we will never be pure." Deadmorah insanely laughs and is tickled of the prophecy.

Meanwhile

The stars are not only going to compose a deadly song of the universe. But it was also beckoning raw cosmic power and that means one thing: RADIATION. Nearby Godzilla arrived attracted to the powerful waves of energy. He echoed a loud thunderous roar shivered the Shadows. They grow wary. Godzilla is one Kaiju they didn't desire to dare to confront.

Deadmorah gasp of the very sight of this amazing Kaiju. He can feel his mouth water just the thought of absorbing Godzilla's genetic make-up is mind numbing. "I-I don't believe it. The King himself appears to kneel before the God. Thank the stars and Zodiacs for such a delightful prize."

Godzilla didn't come to praise the heavens. He came for the magnificent powers that were bestowing Mount Fuji. Walking towards the forest, Godzilla only had one thing on his mind and that was to fest upon the radiation like energy that the stars are summoning. A ray of light beamed through the heavens and impacted the Earth causing the ground to shake. Godzilla greeted this cosmic force with a low growl. He took just one step closer then all of the sudden strong steel cable wires wrapped around Godzilla. It was a Kaiju size trap that the Union of Shadows made just in case. To their surprise, the Union of Shadows never dreamed in a million years that it would be Godzilla to be captured. The shadows leaped onto Godzilla with a vampiristic apatite. Using there dark powers to absorb his energy, quivered with enjoyment. It was so delicious.

Godzilla's scales started to glow creating a nuclear pulse. Most of the Shadows got vaporize yet the stronger ones stood their ground. Deadmorah gasp with astonishment once burned corpses of his crew lay lifeless. Deadmorah took a step back of amazement.

The Shadow's desire quickly turned violent. They fired synthetic projectiles of the Kaiju they represent. Godzilla roared as the projectiles splash upon him. A rolling spiked ball started spinning towards Godzilla's face. It was the human Anguirus clone. Godzilla took a quick note of the human counterpart of his best companion back at Monster Island then flashed a bright Atomic Breath that sent this hybrid hurling down. Godzilla continued torching the forest with a sea of fire. The Shadows lost their appetite. Godzilla rolled his back and let out a mighty roar of victory.

Deadmaorah had never been so memorize. The sight of the crackling flames, He's army cowardly fleeing, Godzilla himself widen Deadmorah's eyes with excitement. He was in so much awe that he accidently let go with telepathic grip on the agents.

It was then he heard a cutting slice. It was Mary throwing her metallic disk, followed by Tom's plasma beams. Deadmorah chuckled "How cute." He swiftly dodges the disks then created a crystallized shield to block the plasma beams. Tom and Tim march forward with no weapons, despite Deadmorah's telepathic and SpaceGodzilla characteristics; he was just a human to the brother's eyes. Green light waves trapped Tim bringing him forward. While in midair, Deadmorah swapped Tim with his sharp claw. At the same time Mary's disk flew back and cut right through Deadmorah. Blood dripping, he coughed with agony. All of the sudden he started chuckling as he regenerated. Tom and Tim continued to do battle. Tom punched the abomination, Tim kicked Deadmorah's chest. Maxwell assisted them by a round house kick onto Deadmorah's face. Deadmorah grab Tom and Tim telepathically and slammed them together.

Deadmorah had enough of this child's play. He let loose a corona beam at everyone. The Agents back paddled, dodged the cosmic beam until Scarlet intentionally ran in front of it and deflected the beam with her Ruby Blades.

Scarlet RUN! You have no idea what he is capable of!" Maxwell yelled from the distance.

"It'll be wise to listen to him." Deadmorah insisted.

"I'll take my chances." Scarlet glared at Deadmorah. Deadmorah can feel her fury; it was just as delicious as Godzilla's. Though Scarlet was human, that was even better in Deadmorah's eyes. Rage, anger, fury, hatred were just many few things Deadmorah fests upon. He grinned as Scarlet's emotions were easily read.

He unleashed another Corona beam; Scarlet quickly split the beam into two. Scarlet took out one her napalms and threw it; Deadmorah braced himself with a barrier. But the explosion made the barrier break and shatter like glass. Now it was time to play dirty. Deadmorah created thousands of shards of crystal. Then finally he commanded them to dispatch Scarlet. As the thousand shards were striking towards her. Scarlet took out her Diamond whip and spins it, breaking the crystals. Scarlet danced about gracefully, dodging and whipping the shards. It was cascading, each shard was reduce to the size of a snowflake. A pillar of dust was all that's left.

"You're not the only one with jewelry." Scarlet insulted the hybrid ruler.

"AHHHHH!" Deadmorah angrily cried.

He then created a bigger crystal ready to kill Scarlet. "Dodge this you insolent BITCH!"

"That's a very neat trick." Scarlet was continuing her insults.

The crystal then was thrown; Scarlet jumped high enough to dodge it and spins about with her whip. Slicing and shattering the large crystal. She landed down gracefully. This boiled Deadmorah's rage to the limit. He levitated Scarlet, strangling her. Scarlet gasp for breath as much as could. She turned pale and her body was shutting down.

At the same time. Godzilla was about to unleashed yet another Atomic Breath until he saw Scarlet and Deadmorah. A bazaar instinct took over the monster. He nodded his head with acceptance for this odd instinctive display. He fired the bright blue Atomic Breath spiraling towards the both of them. Both of them were blasted by the mighty power. Scarlet's comrades gasp with horror.

"SCARLET!" Maxwell yelled.

Flames and smoke covered the carnage. It was then a blue static was seen. The agents moved in to investigate this. It was Scarlet, she was unharmed but a strange force illuminated about. It was bright and dazzling.

"I'm- I'm feeling faint" Mary said. She was feeling dizzy by just being close to Scarlet.

"Me to. I think Scarlet has been exposed by Godzilla's radiation." Tom noted.

"If so, then why is she still alive?" Tim replied.

"Let's get out of here. This mission is far too dangerous. We have to abort." Maxwell commanded as he was searching Deadmorah's body. He was nowhere in sight. He was either dead or somehow survived the blast. Maxwell couldn't bear the thought of him alive. As everyone immobilized, they fled the scene.

Chapter four- King vs. GOD

Meanwhile.

Godzilla roamed about. Intoxicated by such unknown force, he melted with pleasure. As more of this energy beamed downward, the more Godzilla became skeptical of this magnificent power. He felt the ground shake and the winds rushing through. A massive storm was setting in. The sky blacken, the trees withered slowly. The taste of the energy Godzilla has been feeding on became bitter and rotten. He roared with disgust and heaved with distress. It was then he felt something breathe downward on him onto his shoulder blade. He turned around and there it was towering before him. Gigaterra. Godzilla took one look at the God before Gigaterra slapped Godzilla 200 feet backward. Godzilla rose up but barely standing with one leg.

Gigaterra was astonishing. A mummified Kaiju, wrapped around bandages and chains, chains were like tendrils. Withered crow like wings. He had a reptilian face with three giant husks. Two on his cheekbones and one on his chin. Four crystals on his chest resembling the elements. He is tattooed with ancient writings. Cloaked with ancient bandages and chains, it was clear that this Kaiju was imprisoned in some sort of afterlife.

Godzilla loudly roared at this supernatural being. It didn't respond back with any kind of roar but just the sounds of the dead moaning with anger. Godzilla flared the God with his Atomic Breath. Interestingly Gigaterra was quickly set on fire. Godzilla grinned with absolute pleasure watching his new enemy burned easily. Dark forces instantly extinguish the flames making Gigaterra appear unharmed. Now it was his turn. One of his crystals flared with fury, Gigaterra's husk shined with flames. Godzilla groan with confusion. It was then Gigaterra created a giant ball of inferno. Godzilla had no time to brace himself. The ball of fire ignited Godzilla with high temperatures. Hurled downward, Godzilla fall flat to the ground. He didn't dare to get up.

Gigaterra was patient. Didn't want to rush this dance of death so soon. Godzilla rise on his feet. Stared at this new complex being. There was no time to pause in wonderment. Godzilla ran forward at top speeds. Punched this Godly Kaiju with fist of fury that ripped the bandages. Gigaterra levitated and flew a few feet way. Godzilla tried running towards him til he finally realized that Gigaterra used the Earth to hold him down. It took some might just to kick the Earth off of him.

He wasn't out of the woods yet... literally.

Trees came to life and charged right at Godzilla. Gigaterra enjoyed the sight. The roots wrapped around Godzilla, tangled him. Trees climbed onto him. Normally Godzilla had the strength to rip through the trees but somehow Gigaterra has the power to strengthen the elements as well. This explains the fire ball earlier. Godzilla's not new to weapons, missiles, heat beams but again, somehow that ball of inferno over powered him. Gigaterra started to summon more energy to this element. The harmless roots of the trees started to transform into large thorns. Gigaterra seems to have the ability to modify the elements. Godzilla made a high pitch cry as his blood dripped.

Gigaterra was absolutely pleased of the sight. His husk ignited once more with hot energy. Godzilla slowly closes his eyes for once in Godzilla's life... he felt fear. Gigaterra tasted that fear then ignited the trees and forest around Godzilla. The flames burned more than ever, boiling Godzilla's flesh with agony. Why where such Earthbound elements so powerful? Maybe it's because Godzilla is sin itself...

Now completely dazed, Godzilla could barely open his eyes. Dark forces within Gigaterra chuckled with laughter. The dark forces are not spirits of humans. They are the Union of Shadow members whom absorbed Gigaterra. Godzilla felt like giving in to this entity.

But Gigaterra shall not show mercy towards this sinful behemoth...

Godzilla looked up at the sky and saw a blue cloud. He soon realizes that it wasn't a cloud. It was water levitated above him. Godzilla made weak quakes of pain. Gigaterra bend the Ocean full of water and poured it downward onto Godzilla. The water was heavy to the point it was hard to move. Godzilla struggled to move. He spends 50% of his time underwater. How is it this hard to move? Godzilla's dorsal fins lighted up, Godzilla moved his head up and fired his Atomic Breath to backfire the Godly waters. Noting. It just backfired the beam. In fact so much water backfired the beam to the point where it was poured into Godzilla's throat causing him drown. He was dying. Any more impalement of water can kill him.

Gigaterra ceases the mighty woe.

Godzilla fell down then started vomiting the water out of him. Gigaterra watched him suffer. The elemental being finally crackled his real roar. It was eerie, bone shaking. Godzilla then found it intimidating and very annoying. No monster of any shape of form shall not raise their voice at the king himself. Godzilla didn't hesitate, he fired another Atomic Breath, Gigaterra's husk glowed with a mutual color. Not any color of his elements but something more mutual. Gigaterra fired a tri-beam. It collided with Godzilla's beam, creating a blinding explosion canceling each other out. It took almost two minutes just so that the scene was clear. Gigaterra looked high and low for Godzilla. He spotted him. Godzilla was buried, his fins were showing. Gigaterra commanded the Earth to bring Godzilla closer to him. Roots, rocks, soil and trees carried Godzilla bringing him closer to Gigaterra. He was completely amused. Please to see Godzilla out cold. Gigaterra laughed the laughter of shadows. Godzilla open his eyes, his body shined creating a nuclear pulse zapping Gigaterra. Gigaterra angrily drowned Godzilla into the soil. But Godzilla fired his way out. Trees and roots formed into a giant fist and slammed Godzilla down.

Gigaterra and Godzilla continue the fight onward. Gigaterra was in a psychopathic state as he thirsts for more of Godzilla's flesh as the King boiled with weakness.

Chapter five- Truth

Maxwell and his crew got into their chopper. They weren't too far from there underground train station. Maxwell looked at Scarlet with total concern, he felt hopeless. Life totally banished Scarlet's body. She was cold and lifeless. Everyone looked away with sadness, even Mary looked down with respects.

"Why? Why did we lose such a loyal friend like this? WHY?!" Tom yelled with rage setting in. Tom grabbed his plasma gun and opened the chopper's door. "I'm going to give Scarlet vengeance!" He was ready to fire at Godzilla until, he gasped at Godzilla state of being.

"My God...He's dying...Godzilla is dying." Mary whispered. "I suggest we get the hell out of here. If that Kaiju can defeat Godzilla. There's no telling what it can do to this world. Every country needs to be warned."

"What's the damn point!?" Tom shouted angrily. "We will just get exposed as well. We can NOT afford that kind of mistake. Besides what hard headed country will listen to our warning?" He wasn't speaking with sense. It was obvious that he was in rage from Scarlet's demise. All he could think about is killing Godzilla.

"Your absolutely right, Tom. No country will listen to us. But you need to hold yourself together; I understand that you're in rage because Scarlet died. " Mary sincerely and gently told Tom with genuine concern.

"Why do you care? You never liked Scarlet in the first place..." Tom's eyes ran cold, shivering Mary with anger.

"True, but think about what Scarlet truly wants you to do?" Mary shouldn't have said that.

"Don't!" Tom shouted.

"Don't you dare tell me what would Scarlet want! " Tom said while pointing his finger at her, shaking his head, holding back tears.

"Tom Please, enough! " Tim interfered. Trying to calm his angered brother down.

Tom whispered and broke to tears. Fell to his knees crying "I'm sorry. I'm so damn sorry!" He mourned. He was soon locked in his Tim's arms. "Scare-Sca-Scarlet was like a-a sis-sister to me." He sob with mournful hiccups. Tim held him and padded his back. Tim then struck a tear for his deceased friend.

Mary shamefully turned away from the brothers. She crossed her arms with this heavy burden. She then glanced at Maxwell who was just looking at the window. His emotions where on shut down.

"Captain?" She quietly said not wanting to interrupt his train of thought.

Maxwell put his index finger and thumbs on his forehead with great ponder. He sighed. "My father... He told me stories of this ancient being... and told me about the Shadow Union. Now that I know it's all real, I can't seem to gripped myself back to reality. The fact that we lost Scarlet, was like a ransom for the TRUTH. "

"Forget about your father's little bed time story. We lost Scarlet and now you lost me because I won't have a part in this!" Tom had enough of the mission. It was all too much to bare.

Maxwell looked down, not because he felt he's father's work was incomplete, no, he looked down with understanding. "Live your lives if you wish. I no longer desire my work. I have no reason to continue."  
"Yes you do..." a weak voice said.

It was Scarlet. She was alive even after being frozen by the hands of Death himself, she's alive again. Tom and Tim looked back at her with teary eyes. Mary shrugged a little, "What brings you back sleeping beauty?" She joked. Maxwell was astonished and approached her with amazement.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I can't really explain how I really feel but I feel... new." She responded.

"You can tell us later. Meanwhile we need some answers... Captain." Tim turned his words quickly towards Maxwell.

"I beg your pardon?" He played dumb.

"That man, Deadmorah, knows you... Why?" Tim questioned with totally suspicion.

Maxwell had nowhere to turn, nowhere to hide. The only way out is to tell the truth.

"He was my father's brother. He was my uncle at one time in my life. Notice that I'm saying "Was" that's because he became so twisted and rotten. He and my father studied the monsters of Monster Island in the 1960's. Until space monsters, mutants and other types of beings started to appear decades later. Deadmorah had a double life however. A sinister duality that blackened his heart and soul."

" My father had no idea that Deadmorah was a part of the Union of Shadows. It unsettled him dearly, I've never seen my Father cry before, I felt the deception and betrayal cursed him from that day. Deadmorah then destroyed my Father's work and stolen his beloved projects. It was then; Deadmorah successfully completed the task to become a full member of the Union. It is said when you completed your final task as a mortal, the Shadows will transform completely, making you an official member. As you can see my Uncle had become a power hungry son of a bitch. My Father gave me his torch of wisdom and leadership to stop him... and now it is all in vain."

The group pondered with disbelief. Looked at each other with no idea what to think of the story.

"It's not all in vain, Maxwell. We can still stop him and The Union's evil agenda." Scarlet outspoken. There something different about her. A new spark in her that ignited like a flame. It struck the team with curiosity.

"I admire your spirit Scarlet. Perhaps the miracle of your resurrection is a sign of some sort, yes?" Maxwell said as He smiled at Scarlet.

"We will compose a plan. A plan to avenge your Father's work." She solitude.

"That's fine and all Ms. Scarlet but don't you have to go to the club tonight with Judy?" He questioned.

"How did you know? Wait. Did you tap my beeper? "Scarlet shouldn't be surprised. After all Maxwell seemed to be overly friendly towards her.

"Weather I bugged your beeper or not. That doesn't matter. What matters is you get your rest Ms. Scarlet. There is always a tomorrow." He suggested.

"Go have fun..."

Chapter six- Party time

Scarlet was getting dressed and ready. Wearing an alligator vest and baggy pants with holes that intentional ripped. She put her hair up, only splitting her gracefully long bangs side to side. Unveiled her rose colored lipstick. For the thrill of it, she was still wearing her combat but fashionable heels. Scarlet was waiting for Judy to pick her up to get going.

She laid down on her bed, having flashbacks of Godzilla's Atomic Breath hitting her. She doesn't remember, not even reminisce about what happened afterwards. All Scarlet could remember was waking up. Memories were shattered, leading her to nowhere but to a memory block.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

Judy was outside. Scarlet raced down the stairs to get to the door. Once she opened the door, it was like a reflection of opposites. Judy dyed her hair pink for her performance. Her shades over her hair. Wearing a glistening top. Wearing baggy high waters, but she cut the whole right leg of her pants revealing her leg.

Scarlet looked up and down at Judy: "What the hell?"

"What?" Judy asked.

"No-noting, you look nice. Let's go." Scarlet kindly responded.

They then head to the car. Judy's band was already at the club waiting for her. The car had a funky sent. Smelled like weed and junk food at the same time. Cans of bud light where on the floor. A pizza box with some slices in it. Scarlet smirked a uncomfortable smile.

"Oh um you're gonna have to forgive me. Jeff, my drummer and Daniel ordered pizza all because they had the munches. Idiots, they didn't even fill up the tank like they said they would. "Judy greatly apologized.

"It's okay." Scarlet replied.

"Backstreet Boys or Boys II Men?" Judy ask Scarlet while holding two CD's.

"Got anything else?" Scarlet asked.

"Not much. All I have is Tupac, Spice Girls, Aailyah and Brandy. I Friken let Jeff burrowed my Alice in Chains CD. He's never bringing it back, is he? And Lisa my basses, I don't think you met her, word of advice, she is a total bitch. Anyway, she took my Maryiln Manson CD. Oh and not to mention my Whitney Huston album is all scratch up." She explained. Scarlet couldn't deny that Judy had a good taste of music.

"Aailyah is fine, I don't want Brandy on because I just watched the Moesha show today. Tupac, Maybe. Spice Girls no thanks, my mom over played them. Just put some Aaliyah." Scarlet said while flipping through Judy's CD's.

Just smiles "Nice choice."

Later at the club.

Jeff, Lisa, and Daniel were sitting on the V.I.P seats, sipping on drinks. Jeff sees Judy approaching.

"There you are. God Judy what took you so long." He said due to his impatience.

"Jeff can you for once be just a little patient. Don't go throwing your little childish tamp terms, especially at me." Judy retaliated.

"Who's the chick?" Lisa said ruddy as she studied Scarlet.

"This is Scarlet a friend of mine. Be nice." Judy just wasn't in the mood putting up with her difficult band members. She was glad she invited Scarlet; at least she had a heart.

"Nice to meet you." Scarlet said trying to shake Lisa's hand. Lisa didn't accepted the invitation.

"Lisa, quit being a be hard ass." Judy ordered

Lisa took a good puff of her cigerate and took Scarlet's hand and said "Pleasure to meet you, Scarlet."

The only person that didn't want to see Scarlet was Daniel. He felt a heavy awkward vibe between them. Just wanted her to leave. Scarlet shared the same feeling but she was more acute since Godzilla's beam struck her. In the end she could care less about Daniel. Her acuteness canceled any type of teenage hormones or emotions. All she can feel is unusual vibes, emotions and thoughts of others. Was she becoming physic? Or has her human abilities has went over its peek?

Just then someone tapped her shoulder "I know you don't want to be here because of Daniel, but hey lets have fun. That's what this is all for." Judy had no clue what was going on in Scarlet's mind. She suspected Daniel was the cause of her discomfort.

Scarlet just stayed quiet, didn't respond to Judy's concern.

"Hey, waiter. Can you kindly grab me and my friend here a glass of Pepsi." Of course they were underage. Although Scarlet dose sneak a drink or two when she's hanging out with Tim and Tom. The only drinking age people where Jeff and Lisa.

Daniel approaches Judy "Can I talk to you for a sec." He insisted. "What? Why?" Judy looked up at him with a hard look.

"Take Scarlet home." Daniel demanded.

"No way. If she wants to leave, I 'll take her home. But I'm not going to take her home all because you say so." Judy said putting her foot down.

"Relax Daniel. I'm completely over it." To Daniel's surprise, Scarlet knows that he doesn't want her around.

"Besides I met someone else. A German hunk named Maxwell." She winked.

Daniel just walked away either because of relief or for being annoyed.

"Who's Maxwell? Does he go to our school." Judy asked.

"Nope." Scarlet replied.

"Oh... Oh! College student." She figured. Judy then looked at the time "Phew, we got plenty of time before the show."

The waiter comes back with two glasses full of Pepsi. "Thank you." Judy kindly thanked. "God that guy is so cute." She commented once the waiter turned his back. "Damn. Oh well I can settle for less." She digresses. "Do you think I'm dressed good for the performance?" She asked Scarlet.

"Judy I've already seen your outfit high and low... But I guess a second opinion won't hurt." Scarlet looked her outfit for better opinion.

"Hmm, turn around." She asked Judy.

Judy turned around. Judy was worried what Scarlet thought.

"Jeez Judy, I don't know what sticks out more, your loud personality or your ass." Scarlet joked.

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing." Judy said complementing herself.

Jeff walked by with Lisa by his side, approached Judy and Scarlet.

"No Jeff, you can't use my car." Judy said assuming that's what Jeff wanted.

"Have you seen Daniel?" Jeff asked with concern.

"Wasn't he with you guys?" Judy responded sharing some concern.

"I saw him leave. I don't know if he came back or not." Lisa admitted.

"Why the hell didn't you stop him?" Jeff grunted towards Lisa.

"Look, I didn't want to but in. He seemed pretty down as if something really pissed him off to tears." Lisa said thinking back how Daniel's emotions seemed bleak.

"Hmm, "pissed off to tears" sounds like a great song idea." Judy ironically wondered, completely forgetting about Daniel leaving.

"Damn it Judy there's no time for song writing." Jeff outburst at Judy.

"Listen asshole, next time you speak rudely to me. You're out" Judy outburst back

"Besides how far could he have gone?" Lisa said with wonderment.

"We better go find him. We only have like what? An hour left to look for him." Judy had no idea where could he have gone.

They all went out searching for him outside of the club. Calling his name, paging him. Scarlet really was starting to wonder if she was the cause of all this. Guilt started to stab her mind. There was a fast food joint near the club, Scarlet looked closely at the window, she noticed Daniel right there in front of her. Sitting there with a cup of coffee looking like he struggles with heavy thoughts.

"I see him. He's in that restaurant." Scarlet pointed out.

They head to the restaurant. Walked towards him.  
"Please tell me your just here for coffee?" Judy wished.

Daniel rolled his eyes and scuffed at them. "What do you want? Can't you see that I want to be alone ?"

"Daniel why are you being so isolative? This isn't like you all?" Judy wondered and doubted even if they can do the show.

"I just want to alone right now. Is that such a damn crime?" Daniel pleaded with question.

"Okay, you know what? Screw this shit, you're out Daniel." Judy walked out with frustration. Followed by Scarlet, Lisa, and Jeff.

"Damn. Now what?" Jeff said with disappointment. "Dose the show goes on? Or?"

"Well that depends. Hey Scarlet can you play lead guitar?" Lisa asked Scarlet just wishing for her to say" yes".

"No. I wish" Scarlet answered.

"Well there's your answer Jeff." Lisa sighed.

"Might as well get the hell out of here." Judy said. She was disappointed; no hope was left for her band. "And might as well take you home, Scarlet. Scarlet?" Judy looked back noticing that Scarlet was gone.  
Scarlet took off and went back to the restaurant. She walked towards Daniel, sat down next to him.

"You really have no reason to be upset Daniel. Whatever happened, happened for reason." Scarlet gently put her hand onto Daniel's shoulder.

"That's very easy for you to say. I feel like I ruined our friendship, I can't cope with the fact that we might never be as close as we once were." He said quietly with sadness.

"Daniel you are and always will be a great friend to me. We may not be met for each other in this life... but maybe the next one, perhaps" She hoped.

Daniel sniffled. "Yea maybe. But what's the point, you're with that German man."

"Daniel, I was kidding about that." She said with bubbly tone of voice.

"Oh." He said with relief.

"Remember that one night? The night when you were holding me as the rain genteelly greeted use with trianquity? You told me how could you were and I said: "Your body maybe cold but your heart is warm". Scarlet reminisced. A tear flowed down to her cheek as she remembered that night.

Daniel was quiet, but his thoughts were loud as he reminisced. He smiled softly.

Scarlet moved his head to face her. She then kissed his forehead as a symbol of friendship and never to leave him a stray.

She left the restaurant; she left on a good note.

Back inside the club it was about time for the performance. Judy was holding the mike very timidly. Tough girl, Lisa was shaky, her fingers jittered nervously. Jeff slapped his drum sticks fidgety, intimidated by the crowds of people. All of the sudden, as if the gates of heaven opened its gates, Scarlet and Daniel entered the club. Daniel got on stage, grabbed his guitar.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are: Recently Deceased." Judy happily introduced her group.

The band, with its majestic blend of Gothic Metal, pop, and R&B played for two hours. There sludgy sound got the crowd's attention. The harmonic vocals, the heavy guitar and bass were ecstatic. Judy really switches up her style from light to dark. She was light-full on one song and very heavy on the next. It made Scarlet wonder. It reminded her so much of Gigaterra. Gigaterra was once a heroic warrior of light, now he is just gritty and dark. Very morbid thoughts overcame Scarlet. Somehow she can feel a connection between her, Gigaterra and Godzilla.

"Am I part of you?" She thought.

She instantly had of a vision of Godzilla bleeding, dying from the elements Gigaterra bestowed.

"NO!" Scarlet yelled as she shook her head trying to block the thought.  
After the show...

Scarlet finally gained control over the visions. It seems the new features of her mind have a dark side. Scarlet can feel Godzilla's heartbeat. It throbbing thoughts heaved within her. Yet it ached with pain. Unbearable pain that made Scarlet tremble.

Judy and her band were packing there equipment and loading up. "Hope we have enough room for everyone, I'm not planning on making a second trip." Judy said while holding the snares.

Heading home wasn't easy for Scarlet. She is being tortured by strong and very vivid visions of Gigaterra. She cringe her fist, resisting the visions the best she can until a strange vibe hit he like a cold block of ice. It was an image of Mary, Tim, Tom, and Maxwell lying cold and dead in a pool of their own blood. Then a silhouette of Deadmorah in front of Scarlet, laughing at her deceased comrades. She put one hand over her mouth gasping in shock of her friends and her other hand over her head wishing for these visions to stop.

"You okay?" Said Judy while she was driving with a concern look on her face.

"I'm okay, I just got a nasty headache" Scarlet replied while faking a smile and wiping cold sweat off her forehead.

Judy glanced at her with concern then continued driving. Judy dropped off Jeff first sense he lived closer to the club. Lisa was next, she lived in a very fancy home, do to her father being a musician. Before leaving she actually gave Scarlet an unsuspecting hug. Daniel was last, he only lived a few blocks away from Scarlet. Daniel embraced Scarlet with a hug and leaving on a good note.

Scarlet's head was less cloudy now thanks to the nice night air that was hitting her face. Judy finally came to Scarlet's house. She was still concern about Scarlet's so called headache.

"Well girl, I see you later." Judy said while parking.

"I'll see you later, Judy. I have a friken awesome time" Scarlet happily appreciated

"Wanna hangout tomorrow?" Judy asked.

Scarlet hesitated a little before saying: "I don't know it really depends how busy I am."

"Oh. Okay then. I'll call you or something." Judy said very passively.

Scarlet got out of the car, waved "bye" towards her dear friend. But she really wanted to hang out tomorrow, it was then she said.

"Wait, Judy." Scarlet said before driving off.

"Hmm?" Judy replied waiting for Scarlet to finish what she's about say.

"I'm down for tomorrow. How dose two o'clock sound?" Scarlet offered.

Judy smiled happily "Sounds great."

Chapter seven- All-out attack

Scarlet rushed back home. Letting her hair fall freely down her back. She kicked off her shoes and jumped right into bed. Wanting nothing more than to sleep and rest. About five minutes after then as she opened her eyes she say a CD that reads "Listen to me." She hesitates at first. She honestly didn't want to do the mission, she was so drain after the club. Fighting off her laziness that seemed to mock her, Scarlet got her CD player and gave ear to the message.

Scarlet played the CD... She didn't hear anything just a raspy static. Just when she was about to turn it off, she heard it. The screaming of her comrades. Gun firing, monstrous roars, explosions. The eerie sounds made Scarlet's heart jump.

Scarlet suited up. There was no chopper this time. But see knows a secret underground train that leads to HQ.

She knew she didn't have much time.

When she arrived to HQ, her breath escaped leaving her breathless. Almost every agent of Unit X was dead. Even the classes "A" members were soaked with blood. The Union of Shadows and Unit X were at war. The agents' use of gadgets and fighting skills were no match for the Shadows' awesome power and finest. The shadows destroyed everything. Hope seemed to shed a light once she saw Mary fighting off the hybrids.

"Scarlet! You shouldn't be here!" Mary warned Scarlet.

"I have no choice Mary. Have they reached the inner sanctum?" Scarlet questioned Mary.

"They bridged through every level and room. I don't know if they merged into the safe zone." Mary addressed with the best accuracy.

"Shit! How long do you think it will take to get to the safe zone?" Scarlet asked Mary.

"I can't say. Probably roughly twenty minutes if we hurry." Mary estimated.

"Well then. Let's get through these son of a bitches. Shall we?" Scarlet bluntly said.

Mary nods her head. "Agreed."

Mary sliced and diced the shadows in front of her. Scarlet threw napalms onward.

"Scarlet, I'm picking up word that Maxwell is at the safe zone. We can probably meet up with him and the others who are there." Mary informed.

"What about Tom and Tim." Scarlet questioned Mary.

"There whereabouts are unknown. I hope to God above that they are safe." Mary wished.

Scarlet fired her way through, Mary followed her while kicking a few Shadows near her. They enter a room, locked it with a platinum security door. It will hold them off for a short period of time.  
The room was full of dead hybrids everywhere.

"This is Tom and Tim's work, I just know it." Scarlet knew because how cleanly the shadows had been shot.

"They must be nearby." Mary shared Scarlet's belief.

Footsteps rang Scarlet's ears. Both Scarlet and Mary pointed out there weapons.

"Relax. It's just us." Said Tim.

"Oh thank God." Scarlet praised.

"Have you heard from Maxwell? "Mary asked.

"Yea, we took him to the safe zone. We went back to kick some asses to avenged the ones we lost." Tom addressed.

"Well is there a quicker route to the safe zone." Mary asked.

"You won't be able to go through the elevator, its chuck full of hybrids. We can easily use the stares but it's no yellow brick road either. Some of the parts of the stares had been damaged, making it impossible to get through" Tom addressed the bad news.

Everyone looked down. Thinking of an idea.

"However there is another route. There's another platinum door that is used as an evader. It doesn't fully reach the safe zone but it leads to the level before it, which is the Command Center. Once we make it there, the rest we have to make it on foot" Tim proudly addressed the good side of the situation.

They got going. The platinum door was just round the corner. They entered safely in. As they elevated, they witnessed there whole base being ripped apart by such mindless demons. Killing loyal agents of Unit X, simply devouring everything. The team couldn't bare the sight any longer; they stayed away from the horrific scene.

Meanwhile

Judy was parking home. She turned off her car and opens the door. When she did so, she notice something on the passenger side. It was Scarlet's beeper. She must have forgotten to take it. Judy decided to take it back to its rightful owner. Judy was awfully tired after a long night, regardless she turned on her car and start driving back to Scarlet's.  
Back at the base

The Platinum door opened and outside was the Command Center. Noticing that the coast is clear, they all got out but still kept there guard up. Tim got his wrist gadget, indicating if there's any shadows.

"Were safe. They've must of missed this room by mistake." Tim said.

It was then the Anguirus abomination jumped down to meet them all. Scarlet tried plundering him with a napalm bomb; Mary threw her disks, the abomination hurled into a ball of spikes that protected him from the weapons. He landed down gracefully after the explosion.

"Fool! I can silence my heart beat." The abomination mocked Tim.

"Well there is four of us and only one of you." Tom scuffed at the abomination.

"Good. I love a challenge" the Abomination passionately roared.

Scarlet, Tom, Tim and Mary circled the abomination like a tiger. They then surrounded him and jumped him. Scarlet kicked the hybrid's face, he then grabbed her leg. Scarlet's heel enhanced and sharped a blade that stabbed his eye. Mary got tangled by his tail. Tom and Tim pounded him with punches. His eye bled from Scarlet's heel, he then threw her. Scarlet landed on her feet then rolled her napalm ear wings like a bowling ball. The agents took cover as it exploded onto the abomination. He was still standing with full strength. Tom blasted him with plasma. The projectiles seem to give him server damage. The Anguirus clone rolled into a ball and hovered about.

It seemed the projectiles don't have no effect when he's into a ball. Tom ceased fire.

Scarlet enhanced another set of weapons: Ruby blades. She ran towards the raging ball of death.

"Are you friken crazy?!" Yelled Tom as he saw Scarlet running towards the spiky ball.

The ball bounced towards her. Scarlet swung the Ruby Blades, causing the ball to rebound. The Anguirus clone, landed down with a crash, once it got up. It's nose horn grew and became more sharper. He charge towards her like a rhino, she wasn't afraid. Scarlet dodge the horn and counterattack with a swift swing. Tom came back with his plasma gun firing repeatedly.

The hybrid ignored Scarlet and glared at Tom, they had some unfinished business. The abomination ran towards his opponent, Tom ran to him as well. They clashed. The hybrid drew one punch and instantly his fist was full of Tom's blood. He laughed as he licked the flesh off of him. Tom jumped up, rapidly kicking the hybrid's face. He then swung his fist, punching the hybrid with full force. Tom jumped back knowing close combat isn't wise.

Tom then fell down and tripped the hybrid with one kick. Once in midair,  
Scarlet's Diamond whip lashed onto him and she threw him to the corner of the room.

All four of them chase after him. Mary was first to attack the weaken Anguirus clone. She made some bone cracking kicks and punches. It was punch, punch, kick, kick, elbow, kick, elbow, kick. Mary then back flipped away from him. Once she did that, three red plasma beams burned his skin. Scarlet was spinning her Diamond whip, waiting for the right moment to strike. Tim Jumped onto the clone locked his legs onto the Abomination's neck, the sleeper.

Tom admired his brother's tactics.

The clone starts swinging his head violently, trying to shake Tim off. Tim started to struggle; it became difficult to hold it. It was like riding bull. The Abomination finally had the strength the throw Tim up and punctured his sharp horn on his back. Tim screamed as his blood poured, Tom was in shock seeing his brother impaled. He couldn't move. It was as if he can feel Tim's pain.

"TIM!" Tom yelled in tears that fell uncontrollably.

Tim's blood rain down onto the admonition's face. The clone started licking and drinking the pouring blood.

"Mmm, I was getting a little parch. Your brother's blood quenches my thirst." Said the Abomination very gritty.

"You MONSTER!" Tom said very outraged.

"Ohhh don't even act tough. Look at yourself. You have the body of a man and yet the sensitivity of a female. "The clone said while reading Tom's emotions.

"You know nothing about me!" Tom cried.

"I know your kind very well actually. You had a harsh experience of humiliation. People judging you, calling you weak. You've probably had a famine side. So one day you decided to work hard and be something you're not. A TOUGH GUY. Your brother must of been your only backbone. Hmmmm as a matter of fact I think I can feel his backbone as we speak." The Abomination was trying to instigate Tom.

"Put him down... Please" Plead Tom.

"Very well. As you command." The Anguirus clone responded.

Tom ran to his brother's body. Crying tears, impaled by sorrow. Holding him close to his chest. Tom was in pain, all he wanted was death now that his reason to live is forever gone. Tom gently kissed Tim's forehead then put his hands over his eyes and close them.

Tom slowly got up. Eyes of fire. Heart of ice. He greeted the hybrid with rage. The hybrid responded with a cracklings growl. Scarlet and Mary tried to interfere but Tom fired at them where they stand as a warning to back off, he desire no more bloodshed. His brother's death shall not be in vain. He got his guns both of them this time. Tom and the Abomination glared each other waiting for whoever to strike first.

Tom started firing. The hybrid blocked it by his carapace. When the beam spamming was over, the Abomination quickly turn face his opponent, but Tom was nowhere in sight.

The Anguirus clone gritted his teeth, he didn't like tricks. "Come out come out where ever the skreeonk you are!" He cried violently with blood lust. He then heard a super charging sound that made him shiver in fear.

Tom was on the ceiling, he super charged his gun reason a ultra-laser beam. The beam was twice the size

of the Abomination's body shaped, it easily overwhelming.

Hot steaming smoke gusted about on the Abomination's body. He got up only to see Tom standing there with his head down. Too easy. The hybrid ran towards him wanting to tare him from limb from limb. Even without looking, Tom blocked the creature's claws and talons. Tom threw his guns high up in the air then karate chop the back of the hybrid's head. Tom grabbed the Abomination's head and started kneeing it over and over again. Tom let him go only to crush the hybrid's jaw with a strong upper cut.

Blood gushed out of the Abomination's maw. With rage, the hybrid grabs Tom's neck and picked him up while slicing his abs with talons. Tom didn't desire to die just yet. Once Tom's guns finally fell back into his hands, Tom's started blasting the hideous creature, boiling his flesh. The creature backed off. Tom showed no mercy, running quickly, he jumped, kicked the Abomination's horn causing him leap high up in the air, allowing him to beam spam the mutant's carapace in midair.

The creature retaliated, rolling into a ball once again, targeting Tom. Once he was close enough, he reformed into his normal shape. Tom felt a gushing stabbing blade, it was the hybrid's horn. He gasped. but then slowly got his guns, super charged for a last resort.

"Kill me! Once Deadmorah can control Gigaterra, none of you or Godzilla can stop him!". The Abomination said his last words.

Tom fired at the hybrid killing him for good. The beam's impact evaporated the Kaiju humanoid to dust. All that remain was his horn still attach to Tom. He fell to his knees before falling, Scarlet held him.

"Tom..." Scarlet sobbed.

Scarlet held him close as he took his last breathes.

"Scarlet, there's something I want you to have." Tom took out his plasma guns. Handed it to Scarlet, as a gift.

"Now that Tim and I can rest forever in peace, there is no longer any need for this. Carry on the fight, my friend. Carry it on, for I cannot go on in this battle. Scarlet, Mary, give Tim and I the benefit of the doubt. Go onward, for our liberation means nothing until Gigaterra and Deadmorah are defeated." Tom's soul and mind starts drifting into a rightful abyss.

"I can see him... I can see Tim." He said with a calm whisper.

Tom can feel his brother on the other side beyond the realm of the living. Life's memories faded, vanished into the hands of death. Tom took one last breath before sailing to the next world; he smiled happily as he can finally rest.

Scarlet took Tom's signature weapons. Looked away from her friend's body. Mary grieve deeply but there was no time to morn. They both nodded with understanding once they ran to the safe zone. Scarlet proudly held the weapons Tom gave to her as a gift to carry on the battle. Once they got to the safe zone, they realized that Maxwell was the only one there. The rest of Unit X didn't make it.

"Scarlet, Mary... The Tom, Tim? Did they?" Maxwell asked.

Scarlet and Mary nodded their heads "No."

Mary approach her captain and asked "Tell us. Are we truly safe here?"

"Not no more." Said a deep voice. It was Deadmorah broadcasting himself on a huge computer screen.

"David pleases. Stop this madness at once!" Pleaded Mary.

"Don't address me with that name!" Deadmorah demanded. "I want to talk to Scarlet." He said with bitter sweet charm.

"Thanks to Maxwell who bugged your beeper. I have detected you." He explained.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here." She responded.

"Actually I do have you. Because I have something near and dear to you." He laughed.

"Scarlet! What's going on, it's dark, I'm scared! Help me please!" Pleaded Judy in the background.

"Judy!" Scarlet said in rage. "You keep your hands off her!"

"Oh I won't but I can't keep any promises. Every time I do, I seem to break them. If you want to see your friend again, alive. You have to meet me back at ." Deadmorah demanded.

"Whatever, I'll do it. But I swear if do anything to Judy... Let's just say I keep my promises, and I promise you that you won't see the light of day again." Scarlet threaten Deadmorah.

Deadmorah grinned, admiring Scarlet's threatening tongue.

"Very well, Ms. Scarlet, so be it." Deadmorah then canceled out his broadcast. Once he did that, the Shadows started fighting their way into the safe zone.

"Deadmorah is at with your friend and we can't get out of here. There is another underground train nearby but we can't get through." Mary frantically explained.

"Go. Both of you go. I'll hold these basterds off." Maxwell ordered them.

"Captain, don't sacrifice yourself. This is your fight remember?" Mary said trying to remind Maxwell's authority

"I have not forgotten. But now I'll fight these fends. There's a secret hatch that leads to an underground train station. Now get going!" He ordered.

"Maxwell there's something I need to tell you... I'm your mother..." Mary bravery admitted.

"... I know..." Maxwell already knew.

"My father was clearly in love with you. It's just too bad, we could have been normal. Probably been a wonderful family. Life is ironic, no?" Maxwell's only wish is to die along with his father's work.

"Perhaps... Perhaps maybe we can be a normal happy family in the next life?" He hoped.

"Yes. Yes we will son." Mary greave wanting to grasp his sheer hope.

Scarlet and Mary walked towards the secret hatch were Maxwell said it would be.

"Now where do you think you're going Agent 777?" Maxwell stopped Scarlet. "Not so face."

Scarlet approached him. "Yes?"

Maxwell grabbed Scarlet very passionately and kissed her, locking lips with sweetness.  
"You can't just leave without a kiss of farewell." He said as he slowly let her go.

Scarlet and Mary hurried as the Shadows violently fought their way through. Maxwell set the timer Maxwell holds his ground, waiting for them to break through.

Scarlet and Mary were almost as if in a trance of silence. None of them said a word. Scarlet looked back at the window, knowing deep down Maxwell scarified himself. All she can think about mostly is her dear friend, Judy. Scarlet had lost so many loved ones: Tim, Tom, Maxwell... She didn't want to lose Judy.

Mary had her share of thoughts as well. Her own son, died for reasons even she can't explain. There was no reason for her to cry in sorrow, for tears won't bring him back. Mary was frighten by the overcasting shadow that eclipsed her life. Mary looked at Scarlet wondering what she was thinking.

"Scarlet... I just want you to know. Whatever happens… Whatever is the outcome to this battle... I just want to let you know that I'm... I'm sorry for my mistreatment. Please forgive me." Mary said with remorse.

Scarlet looked at her gently, she holds noting against Mary. Scarlet was just happy that she's alive.

"I forgive you, Mary." Scarlet accepted Mary's apology.

"There is something I been meaning to tell you as well." Mary paused with great hesitation.

"The reason why I mistreated you was because I felt like the Unit was bound to replace me with you. I am the FIRST Lady of Unit X, I intended to keep that name. However, I digress, I envy you so..." Mary shamefully admitted.

Scarlet felt her heart warmth for Mary's remorse.

"Mary, I forgive you. Though there is no need to grieve with redemption. We have a battle to face, you and me need to be at our best once we reach Mount Fuji." Scarlet said lifting up Mary's spirits.

Mary gave away a smile appreciating Scarlet's encougment. In seconds the smile faded as she slowly let her head down.

Scarlet turned away from Mary. She then spotted a coffee maker, traveling can be a burden sometimes, luckily Unit X installed refreshments.

"Coffee?" Scarlet offered warm fully.

"Yes, please." Mary accepted.

"You know, it's funny. It was me who made the idea for refreshments on the train. Maxwell's father, George, surprised Maxwell didn't mention his name. George at first didn't agree with the idea. He wanted to push his agents, not interested in giving them such convent privileges" Mary laughed at the past.

"Really?" Scarlet perked with interested.

"George was a very great man, as you already know, he and I were in love. Were married, then divorce right after Maxwell was born. He was the youngest, I have two other children. However they didn't adopt this lifestyle, they live happy normal lives." Mary sighed once she looked back.

"Just curious but how was like being an agent back before my time?" Scarlet asked.

"No different. No different at all with all honestly. The only difference is we use to do more work on Monster Island. It was like a zoo at first until Space Monsters started to appear which caused havoc. We stopped working on Monster Island once G-Force started taking over in the mid-1980's. " Mary reminisced.

"Oh. Well why you all couldn't continue even if G-Force started taking over."

Scarlet questioned.

"That's the beauty about being a secret society." Mary answered.

"I see." Scarlet replied.

"When George died. He told me to watch over Maxwell. Being naive, I did what my ex-husband advise me to do." Mary sighed.

"How did he die? If you don't mind me asking." Scarlet asked.

"Obsession. He died with overwhelming obsession of the tales of Gigaterra, claiming it was the meaning of life." Old wounds were starting to open as Mary remembered.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Your coffee is ready by the way."

Scarlet handed the coffee to Mary.

"Thank you." She said faintly.

Scarlet sat next to Mary, holding her cup of hot coffee. Just by being on each other's side really seem to shed some light. They then shared many conversations for hours to come.

"So what's your sign?" Mary said curiously.

"I am a Scorpio." Scarlet admitted.

"A Scorpio, hmm? " Mary said with interest. "Well I am a Gemini." She confessed.

"That makes so much sense." Scarlet laughed.

"So what do you think about Virgos?" Mary asked.

"Oh boy. There very kind but they have the unbelievable ability to become very harsh. I can get along with them for the most part. Some of them are has-beens though." Scarlet said.

"That's pretty accurate. The reason why I asked is because George was a Virgo." Mary said putting that on the plate of the conversation.

"I'd figured. Gemini's and Virgos are known for being attracted to each other." Scarlet pointed out.

They both laughed and then heaved with a sigh leaving a pause to their conversation. Mary sipping on her coffee enjoying the silence at ease. Scarlet chuckled softly.

A few moments later.

"... So then I was like "BAM BAM BAM!" - this was when I first assign to the Unit X, my first weapon was a gun. So I kept on blasting the Hedorah and Tom was like "Agent 777! Agent 777 what are you doing?" Then I said "Quit calling me that! My name is Scarlet!" Then he tells me "Scarlet, huh? Nice name. Listen rookie, get back into base. Tim and I will handle the Hedorah." Scarlet shared.

"Ugh, don't remind me of Hedorah. That Kaiju would sneak out of his capsule like a teenager sneaking out for a joy ride." Mary laughed.

"What was the most difficult Kaiju you faced?" Scarlet asked.

"Who else? Godzilla of course. Well besides him. I do remember having trouble with Manda. George and I stole the Gotango, it wasn't ours to begin with. We used it to capture Manda. But little did we know that Ebirah was larking in the depths."

"The water was awfully mercy. Manda may seem dull and useless on land but under the depths he is crafty and clever. I remember struggling to aim at the serpent. I wasn't trying to kill him, no; I was trying to capture him. His movements were like the wind's grace, his speed was abnormal. Even I was found mesmerized by its beauty as it swayed, scales glistening. Most astonishing indeed. There was a point where Ebirah decided to show up and interfered our operation."

"His mighty claw lashed out and gripped the Gotango. Then Manda came back this time wrapping himself around us. Soon the monsters became territorial and started fighting each other off. George thought it was our chance to kill two birds with one stone. It was stupid of me to share his adrenaline. Long story short, the two monsters battled for a good hour, it was then Unit X launch out the subterranean team and safely but not easily, capture the monsters."

Scarlet was memorize about Mary's tail. She couldn't speak for a good minute. Until she asked:

"Why do we capture the monsters, Mary? What's the reason, the true reason?"

Mary paused.

"The reason why we kept the monsters in captivity was because we didn't want the Union Of Shadows getting there filthy hands on their DNA." She confessed.

Unit X and The Union of Shadows had been at war for decades. There was once a treaty but it must of been broken back at Mount Fuji. Now that Deadmorah's army has been wiped out along with the rest of Unit X, Deadmorah has Judy for an eye for an eye. Mary's cold eyes turned hot with flames of fury, thinking about her ex brother in law's sadistic agenda.

Scarlet feared the worse, just thinking about what Deadmorah plan to do to Judy made her cringe. Mary nodded her head towards Scarlet acknowledging what needs to be done. The deed needs to be fulfilled. They knew well if Deadmorah manages to control the God Gigaterra, not even they or Godzilla can stop the outcome.

Scarlet felt her heart pound, they must be getting close if she can feel Godzilla.

"I can feel you..." She thought.

Godzilla's heart was barely beating. Scarlet can feel his life betraying him slowly. Looking out the window of the train, Scarlet can see that they are almost to their final destination. Mary slowly got up and walked right next to Scarlet, just by standing and watching out the window was like welcoming Armageddon. Their heart beat like a drum, Scarlet can almost hear the Angels above playing there songs of war. She felt her head lighten and feel faint. Her chest blushed with discomfort. It was then she felt Mary's hand holding her own for comfort. Scarlet quickly turned at Mary. Mary nodded her hand once again understanding Scarlet.

"We will save your friend." She promised.

Suddenly Scarlet felt timid and triumphed with loud thoughts. Her flame of passion was extinguished by doubt itself. Mary reached her hand on Scarlet's shoulder. But not even Mary's comfort can help Scarlet's inner mind. Her spirit was being ripped apart by dread. Engulf her with images of death and tragedy. Was this real or was it her mind's new features trying to foresee the future outcome?

Chapter eight- Deadly Ransom

Scarlet and Mary were armed and ready for better or worse. In the dark forest of Mount Fuji, they had very little time to come up with a strategy. Judy needed rescue. Scarlet charge forward as fast she could, leaving Mary behind. Mary ran to catch up until she tripped on a abnormally huge tree root. Mary hit the floor with a loud thud. Shaking it off, she then notice something horrorably wrong as she looked up. She saw Godzilla out cold, wrapped around by the trees and blanketed by the Earth's soil.

"Scarlet... Look..." Mary said with sympathy for Godzilla.

Scarlet stared at the helpless king; she had the sudden urge to free him. But Judy was in danger as well. Scarlet nods at Godzilla with the promise to comeback for him.

"We'll come back for you, I promise." Scarlet then gently touched Godzilla's snout. Once she did she can feel everything, every emotion, thought, memories.

"Ahhh!" She screams for she can't take it within. She starts panting; it was then Scarlet foresee where Judy is located. She can feel her heart beat, her panic and outcries for refuge. Scarlet cringe her fist as she felt her friend's pain.

"I know where Judy is at." Scarlet acknowledge Mary. "We have to get going!"

Mary and Scarlet took off once again, abandoning Godzilla. Scarlet looked back at Godzilla.

"Thank you..."

They continued onward. Scarlet's eyes were like to screens at one point of view. One eyes sees where she is going, the other eye sees where Judy is located. They had to hustle their way through the woods, Mary did the honors by cutting through the branches and numerous of detours.  
It seemed like overnight that the forest turned into a complete jungle. Gigaterra must of enhanced the elements in the forest by his radiant powers.

He was like the sun itself offering nurturance to the Earth, in return, the Earth becomes an unstoppable alley. If that's so. Then if Humans were so curious to the Earth, who knows what kind of powerful, bound, will Gaia share with mortals. Are humans so imperfect to the point such godly devotion isn't received. Humanity dose have an ugly side. What about the good of things, are they judge by the eyes of supreme beings or are they pushed aside for they see only the bad?

A blazing rush gave Scarlet and Mary such extreme adrenaline. Scarlet spotted some Meganula on the corner of her eye. She blast at plain sight without giving them a chance. Instantly flames of the aching the life of pain itself, flared out of the trees.

"Come on!" Scarlet alarmed Mary as the flames draw close.

"Scarlet. I see plenty of Meganula ahead of us. Allow me" Mary said as she quickly climbs up the trees.

She leaped from tree to tree, slicing the disfigured creatures one by one. Scarlet continued rushing through without any difficulty once so ever. Mary just kept them at bay, she took out two disks and clicked them with a simple touch, once she did the disk became spear like. She aim the metallic spears at the army of Meganula, pinning them down to the ground. Mary did everything just so they can get away from Scarlet: from dismantling to decapitating them.

The army of hideous insects in the end decided to forget about Scarlet and go after Mary. They swarm in unison like the insolent insects they are. They climbed with the thirst for blood and hungering for Mary's demise. Scarlet tried to distract them with her plasma guns, they didn't respond.

"Mary! I'm not going to lose you!" Scarlet said with determination.

"Leave me. I can handle these filthy basterds! Go find your friend." Mary said as she clicked her disks ready to massacre the fiends.

Scarlet close her eyes, slowly shakes her head then turns away. Mary counter attack the freaks of nature with breath taking punching blows. Bravely fighting off the creatures as fire circled around her.

Scarlet continued her march with-out her comrade. She was close to Judy. She then felt a instant chill traveling up her spine. Her instincts tell her to look up. Scarlet followed by her guiding inner voice only to see Gigaterra floating hundreds of feet above her, grasping a strange aura. Scarlet figured Gigaterra was resting from the battle between him and Godzilla.

Watching him resting above the dark sky gave Scarlet tempting urges to fire her weapon at the evil God. Even if she did, what good will it do? She is only a mere human. A mortal will get obliterated by such an attempt. Gigaterra isn't Scarlet's primary enemy, Deadmorah is.

"Scarlet!" Said a crying voice of panic.

Scarlet turned around quickly, only to see her dear friend, Judy. Judy embraced Scarlet with a hug of relief.

"I-I manage to get away!" Judy said with comfort of being with Scarlet.

Scarlet looked around. She knew something was off. Defitenly off. She couldn't put her finger to it.

Something was lurking about. Deadmorah isn't Judy escape was just his way to track Scarlet down.

"You can come out now... It's my turn to be it." Scarlet said intimately.

"I know your here! I can feel your heart beat compose that hindering song of filth!" She threatens.

Red eyes glared at Scarlet and Judy. Deadmorah fully approached them.

"Ah, Scarlet. Nice to see you again. I assume Mary didn't make did she? Good. I love the odds, one on one!" Deadmorah scuffed.

Suddenly a humming sound soon disturbed Deadmorah's eyes. To his surprise, it was Mary's metallic disk heading toward behind him with a poor attempt to harm him. Deadmorah used his telekinesis to bend them away from him.

"Nice for you to join us, Mary." Deadmorah said ever so playfully.

"David." She greeted him.

"I can feel both of your urges to end me. Well, if I knew you were this excited to die my darlings, I wouldn't have tried so hard in the first place." He laughed. "But why settle for less? When I can just have the pure pleasure of killing you both."

"This can get ugly, Judy run." Scarlet ordered.

"  
Scarlet... I can't. I can't move." Judy said for she is fell to the ground, skin turning into castigating shards of frosty crystal. Gasping for air, reaching hand towards Scarlet's cheek. Panting as she was being crystallized into a paler of stardust.

Scar-let..." Judy gasp as her hand reached Scarlet's cheek.

"What did you do to her!?" Scarlet said with anger directly at Deadmorah.

All Deadmorah did was laugh insanely. "I gave her something she'll be eternally thankful for... Death. She needed to send to the afterlife after all. I only did that ignorant bitch a favor...!" He cried in laughter.

Scarlet held her crystallize friend. Judy took her last few breaths before saying: "Scarlet..." the infection Deadmorah gave blocked her vocal cords. Death embraced her. Scarlet let her rest in peace. Judy was now completely frozen.

It is true. Death is cold... but not as cold as Scarlet's freezing heart...

Deadmorah continued his raging laughter.

"AAAHHHHH!" Scarlet yelled with a raging war cry.

Deadmorah flew up and began spamming corona beams. Scarlet dodged every single stream of cosmic energy. Mary was on her way to join Scarlet for the last time. Leaping from tree to tree, Mary deliberately jump towards Deadmorah, front flipped and kicked him from the back. Even from Deadmorah's thick muscle mass, he felt his bones crack. Mary came back for a round two, Deadmorah begged to differ as he backpedaled her telekinesis. Mary felt like a invisible stamped of million pushed her.

Deadmorah chuckled seeing her ex sister in law tumbling away from him. His chuckle ceased by a stabbing strike by Scarlet's Ruby Blades. Desperately he tried shaking her off. Scarlet struck him with blood spilling punches. Deadmorah finally used the ruby's as an advantage by amplifying them with his cosmic power. It zapped Scarlet with incredible power. Mary came back with a explosive device, she quickly strapped it onto Deadmorah causing him to explode.

Mary gave Scarlet a hand and helped her up.

They watch impatiently to see if the explosion killed or not. Turned out Deadmorah was protected by a barrier. With disappointment, Scarlet and Mary charge right at him. Scarlet was close enough, she tried doing a roundhouse kick but Deadmorah bend himself away from the clockwise kick, gracefully dodging it. Mary used her disk onto her and swung at Deadmorah, useless, Deadmorah kicked them out of her hands.

He swung at his ex-sister in law, pounding her with overwhelming blows. Scarlet used her Diamond whip, choking him. While struggling to getting the Diamond whip off of him, Mary double kicked him on his chest. Angrily, Deadmorah retaliated by telepathically levitating Mary's metallic disk and threw them right after. Mary quickly back flipped about as her weapons were betraying her. She took cover into the thicker woods. The disk cut cleanly through the trees, until they hit one of the trees Gigaterra enhanced with his power.

Once again bestowing his powers, Deadmorah threw Scarlet down to the ground. Scarlet landed on her feet and quickly gripped on to her whip harder causing the diamonds to cut Deadmorah's thick neck. He shot a corona beam, Scarlet was forced backwards. Deadmorah threw the chain off of him. He slowly approaches Scarlet, eager to kill her. Suddenly Scarlet fired her new weapon at him, plasma gun. He howled with pain at the beam blasted him endlessly.

With all his strength his composed a shock wave causing Scarlet to fall backward. Deadmorah used his power to make the sky rain with his crystals. Scarlet was to dodge them. She closed her eyes to accept her fate until Mary sliced the disk in midair, buying Scarlet time. Scarlet got up quickly as she prepared herself. Spinning her Diamond Whip about, easily breaking the crystals. Mary didn't share to same quick ability to protect herself, she ran towards Scarlet as the brave agent umbrella her from the hazard projectiles.

While distracted Deadmorah was composing a mysterious energy. He flew about, away from his distracted adversaries. Deadmorah spotted the resting Gigaterra. He wasted no time, as he transfers his energy onto the God's mind. Deadmorah was now warning, awakening his ancestors within him, Gigaterra woke up. He turned towards the tiny hybrid with disgust. The Shadows within Gigaterra's body knew he is a member of the alliance. The fiends of darkness whispered to each other, wondering to aid him or not. Deadmorah even felt an uneasy vibe from Gigaterra and the Shadow members within him.

"Please by behalf of my brothers and sisters... Aid me to destroy my enemy! For my enemy is your enemy!" Deadmorah said demanding the Shadows within Gigaterra to aid him for the final battle.

Gigaterra then nodded his head, accepting Deadmorah's partnership. The God flew towards Scarlet and Mary. Looking down at them like insects. The rain of crystals ceased. Scarlet and Mary looked up, only to see Gigaterra's mighty mass looking down upon them.

Scarlet fired at will. The tiny beams didn't faze him. Gigaterra's husk turned red. It was then he bestowed a ball of flames. Mary took Scarlet's hand and took off from the blazing ball of fire. It ignited the ground with a hissing thud. Scarlet and Mary were luckily to dodge such a onslaught. Their luck ran out once bolts of lightning struck down onto the ground.

They zapped the ground, searching for Scarlet and Mary, Gigaterra was obviously toying with them until he decides to due them away. Gigaterra's husk turned blue. He then fired an Aqua beam towards them. Flooding the ground. Scarlet and Mary were instantly pushed and tumbled down. Scarlet's hand lose its grip on Mary's. They were both sliding down with dangerous speeds. Gigaterra finally had enough of games as his husk ran yellow, ready to electrocute the agents. Scarlet quickly got her whip and swung it a cross a tree, she then swung herself towards Mary, grabbed her and swung away from the stream of water.

Gigaterra shouted with anger, ceased fire.

Scarlet and Mary got up. It was then they notice they were face to face with Godzilla. Scarlet and Mary nodded at each other.

"Can your metallic disk slice through the enhanced trees?" Scarlet asked.

"No, my disk wouldn't even make a dent...what about you're Diamond Whip?" Mary asked back.

Scarlet paused and held her chain of diamonds. She gripped with faith, faith in freeing Godzilla.

She struck the whip with a amazing blow, snapping the trees like twigs. She struck again at Godzilla's chained hands, breaking them free. Godzilla did the rest, getting up himself. Godzilla can feel the dreaded spell of Gigaterra breaking. He roared with freedom, looking down at Scarlet and Mary with genuine gratitude.

Gigaterra and Deadmorah halted with shock. Seeing Godzilla up again sink Deadmorah's hopes. Godzilla roared at Gigaterra awaiting revenge, payback. Gigaterra laughed at the foolish king. Godzilla ignored such mockery, walking towards Gigaterra for a second duel.

Gigaterra fired at him with the sinful element of Darkness as chains of dark magic tangled him. Paralyzing him once again. Godzilla's flickered, he then blast an Atomic Breath onto the chains. No good, Godzilla's sinful ways made Gigaterra fully immune to such attacks. Gigaterra released the behemoth, almost feeling sorry for him. Godzilla ran up to him, dorsal fins brighten then transfer its energy into Godzilla's fist, creating an Atomic punch. Gigaterra wasn't familiar of this new tactic, it actually harmed him. His mummified robe was in flames, darkness quickly cooled down the flames. Godzilla gritted his teeth, he found this most annoying. Suddenly giant rots struck out of the ground and stabbed Godzilla, followed by pushing him away from Gigaterra. The King roared with aches as blood gush out of his maw.

"Do you actually believe a creature incarnated by sins of man could stand a chance against a God? Hmm?" Deadmorah questioned Scarlet's faith.

"Aren't you human?" Scarlet asked.

"A Human?" He laughed.

"I am not a mortal. Why be one? I am a being of power, of purpose. Don't you understand my dear? Your either one of us or... one of society, well hey take a number." Deadmorah explained.

"You maybe a hybrid, David. But mark my words, no matter what you do; you will always be behind my shadow." Mary said insulting Deadmorah.

"Is that so?" Deadmorah laughed but admired such an insult.

"Your Godzilla is no match for the ultimate kaiju. Though this is absolutely fitting end to Godzilla's legacy. I knew the foolish behemoth would appear, it was written in the stars. You see, Godzilla was predicted as well in the prophecy. He is the cold sacrifice for mankind. You don't get it? Godzilla is the sacrifice ransom for mankind's sins." Deadmorah explained.

"Jesus Christ" Scarlet said in shock.

"Not exactly, my dear. Instead of a holy being dying for man, it is the King of the monsters, a sinful beast to be brought to death... that's the prophecy." Deadmorah explained further.

"I get it now. Explain this then. It is a ransom for mankind but in the end you'll fest upon this Kaiju's power. You'll become Gigaterra himself, correct. "Scarlet speculated.

"Clever. You figured it all out didn't you?" Deadmorah laughed.

"That raw energy from the sky was use like bait to lure Godzilla. Once the taste of bait got bitter, that was the set up to kill him. However Gigaterra trapped him, not to kill him just yet. Not only that but Gigaterra wasn't resting, he was meditating his power to the ultimate max. So when the time comes he will due away Godzilla for good."

Scarlet figured out every single inch of the prophecy.

Godzilla used every ounce of power to blast the tree rot. Surprising Gigaterra. Godzilla had a sore gash on his chest, it'll take some time to heal completely. Godzilla fired once again with a point blank shot. The Shadows within Gigaterra protected him from the Atomic beam. Godzilla was getting frustrated by Gigaterra's immunity. Was there any way he can harm him? Was Gigaterra Godzilla's demise? Death knocks on Godzilla's door of life very rarely. Could Gigaterra be the one to end the beast? No. Godzilla won't allow it. Fate won't lie to him with such deception. For he himself will lie to fate.

Gigaterra summoned lighting onto Godzilla's gash, sizzling his flesh. Godzilla roared with agony. His skin popped, flesh boiled, his strength crippled with weakness and fear. Gigaterra crackled with a heart stopping roar mocking the King. Godzilla moaned wanting his life to end. Gigaterra read Godzilla's unwanted thought, wanting to do Godzilla a favor and make it come true. To Gigaterra, death is beautiful. He paused and questioned himself: Why wouldn't Godzilla want death, what was his purpose in the realm of the living? Gigaterra gritted with disgust of the thought of Godzilla having a "Purpose." Such a thought made him sick. Godzilla was on the ground gasping for air, gasping for life, yet wanting the strength to defeat his liberator. Gigaterra was excited to see such torture, it arose him so. Such pleasure tickled him greatly.

Meanwhile

Scarlet and Mary had a battle of their own. Mary delivered punched onto Deadmorah's face; Deadmorah threw her off with a swap of anger. To Deadmorah's surprise, Mary got back up and ran towards him. She uses her disk for her fist and sliced Deadmorah's belly. This angered Deadmorah, he grabbed the brad's head and slammed her to the ground while healing himself.

Scarlet let loose plasma beams. Deadmorah turned at Scarlet with rage. He fired his corona beams; it zapped Scarlet from chest to back as it spiraled.

Deadmorah headed towards Scarlet freely, with noting in way. His fist turned into two blades of crystal, wanting to behead Scarlet and have her head as a trophy. Such a delicious thought distracted him from Mary's impulsive strikes that cancelled out and confiscate Deadmorah's movements. She clicked her disk weapon, turning it into a metallic spear. Deadmorah was paralyzed by her striking blows. She then points her spears at Deadmorah wanting to behead him on behalf of George and Maxwell.

"I thought I told you, motherfuck3r... You will ALWAYS will be behind my shadow." She threaten

"And mine..." Scarlet said while pointing her plasma guns at Deadmorah.

"Well played." Deadmorah applaud the two female agents.

Deadmorah can hear their heart beats and emotions. Which he will use as advantage. As Scarlet was ready to fire, Mary about to strike, Deadmorah was communicating with Gigaterra. In a heartbeat, Gigaterra bestowed a powerful gust wind pushing Scarlet and Mary away from Deadmorah. Deadmorah chuckled as he healed himself from the paralyzing strikes.

Once the winds broke, both females realized Deadmorah was up and ready to fire at them. All in a splitting second, Deadmorah gets blasted by a ray of blue light. It was Godzilla repaying his dealt to Scarlet and Mary.

Scarlet looked back at Godzilla thanking him. Godzilla weakly nodded his head. Sadly, the King gets blasted by a fire ball seconds after the dealt was returned.

Deadmorah screamed in pain. Now was there chance. Mary threw her signature weapon, Scarlet super charge the plasma gun to max. Both tactics bombarded Deadmorah with a Earthshaking explosion.  
Scarlet and Mary were finally at ease. Deadmorah is officially gone. Mary chuckled with relief. Scarlet laughed as well. Both of them looked at each other, happy to see each other live. Maxwell, Tim, Tom and Judy would be so proud. The thought of Judy's demise still angers Scarlet but now Judy can rest...and rest she shall.

It was then a giant beam hurried towards Scarlet and Mary. They ducked down quickly.

"No! It can't be..." Scarlet said with disappointment.

But it was. Deadmorah somehow absorb Godzilla's ray and among other things, creating a new aura of destruction. Scarlet and Mary looked at Deadmorah with hopeless looks. Deadmorah glow with a red aura, an aura of death.

Scarlet welcomed him with plasma beams, they didn't even reach him, they disburse before they can even touch him. Mary ran up and jumped in midair bicycle kicking Deadmorah, Scarlet clicked her ear rings and took them off quickly. Threw the napalms behind Deadmorah. He laughed then fired a ultra-corona beam. Scarlet back flipped dodging the mega beam, she starts spamming her own projectiles at him. Deadmorah found it cute how they just tickled him.

Deadmorah levitated downward welcoming them to try their best to harm him. Mary and Scarlet ran up to him. While standing still, Deadmorah allowed them to do there worst. Scarlet did a combo of: kick, kick, double kick, punch, punch, plasma blast, and round house kick.

Deadmorah just threw her aside. Mary's turn. She kicked, punched a few times, and then quickly stabbed Deadmorah with a spear. Deadmorah felt no such pain from that. He grabbed Mary's neck and lift her up. Choking her, wanting to end her.

Scarlet was immediately alarmed and ready to help Mary. Deadmorah blocked her with a huge wall of crystal. Scarlet quickly attempted to break her way through with her Diamond Whip. Noting. Deadmorah's new power somehow strengthens the crystals.

"Mary! Mary...!" Scarlet called... but no answer.

Before she knew it. The wall of crystal ceased, revealing Deadmorah laughing as Mary's body was lifeless on the ground.

Scarlet in rage ran up to Deadmorah. Did a flying kick, she leaped on a tree branch and swung her might at him. Scarlet fired point blank shots that did nothing. Deadmorah just laughed at her foolish attempts. Scarlet tried to super charge her plasma guns but Deadmorah telepathy moved them aside.

Deadmorah levitated up, lacking interest in Scarlet. Scarlet walked towards Mary.

"Scarlet... here." Mary gave her the weapons she used for decades.

"Scarlet do me a favor will ya?... Kick that son of a bitch's ass..." Mary finally fell to rest. Rest to the other side.

Scarlet then says to her in honor. "I will. I will Mary."

Final Chapter- The Power of Innocence

Godzilla struggled in pain. Watching his liberator, Gigaterra, from a far staring down at him.

"So no mercy towards that sinful creature. Devour him!" Deadmorah commanded.

"Deadmorah!" Scarlet said with rage.

"Let's end this right here right now..." She spoke like the warrior she is.

"Gladly" He responded.

"This fight is not for my personal gain. This is for Maxwell, Tom, Tim, Mary... Judy. I won't take there death's for granted. They shall rest once you've perish!" Scarlet said honoring her loved ones.

"You want JUSTICE!? I am your Liberator! I am the shadow underneath society. I Kidd you not, Scarlet, let this battle be your DESTINY!" Deadmorah whaled.

Deadmorah charge his fearsome power, ready to eliminate Scarlet once and for all. Scarlet stand firm not wanting to hold anything back. Deadmorah took note on Scarlet's fire like eyes; they swayed him into a trance as she stared at him with full fury. He soon became intoxicated by the glorifying sight, it drunken him with pleasure. The eyes of Scarlet radiated with hatred, Deadmorah's favorite flavor of emotion.

Scarlet was the first the draw movement of attack. Deadmorah lifted up her feet with a wave of cosmic power. Regardless, that didn't stop her from firing at him. Finally the beams actually seem to harm him. Deadmorah grew tired of these boring o tactics of hers, so he decided to do something new and unfamiliar. Deadmorah created a ball of explosive energy. The orb was like the sun for it beats with radiating heat. Deadmorah fired the new projectile at her.

Scarlet quickly backpedaled, first she tries using her whip but the orb sucks it in like a vacuum. Then she tried firing her gun but that only made the orb. Somehow the orb absorbs anything destructive. Scarlet quickly moved her body gracefully barley dodging the orb of havoc.

Once Scarlet dodged the projectile, the orb moved at full speeds and accidently blasted Gigaterra. The God roared as it burned in flames. Godzilla took the opportunity very seriously, as slashed Gigaterra with a mighty claw swap. Gigaterra screamed and hissed at Godzilla brave attempt. Godzilla then smacked the God with a tail whip. Gigaterra's withered crow like wings flapped weakly, as he charge up a mutual beam and fired point back onto Godzilla's face. Luckily, the mutual beam wasn't as critical as the elemental attacks. Godzilla roared with relief knowing it wasn't as deadly. Was Gigaterra going soft on him? Must have been his way to play with Godzilla's fate.

Meanwhile.

Scarlet tried doing a flying kick, Deadmorah grabbed her leg and threw against a tree, Scarlet bounced herself away from the tree and back to Deadmorah. She continuously socked him then uppercut him. Deadmorah's eyes fired a set of deadly gravity bolts that cause Scarlet to loose balance.

Energy cores Deadmorah's veins all the way to his heart. Scarlet's eyes faintly open as she saw something unbelievable. Deadmorah's chest opened revealing his black heart. It pounded with overwhelming power. With such sadism, Deadmorah grab his heart and took it out of his sternum. The blood was so rich. Deadmorah held his heart with the palm of his then notice that she couldn't move. The heart somehow had the ability to confiscate her freewill.

"I want you to join the Union of Shadows." Deadmorah whispered. "You have all that it takes. Your skills, your fury, your hatred, your despair. With all that... I can engulf you with a gift. A gift that will open your eyes, knowing from right and wrong. Scarlet... Join me and millions to conquer and educate the Human race." Deadmorah purposed.

Scarlet was motionless, couldn't even speak one simple word.

"Judging from your silence, I'll take that that's a yes." He joked.

Scarlet was frozen, no movement, paralyzed by Deadmorah's beating black heart. Until she felt a cold female hand... It was Mary, as a spirit.

"Don't let him convert you, Scarlet. Let light prevail and Darkness be fouled once again." Mary whispered in her ear.

Another hand touches Scarlet's shoulder, a very masculine hand.

It was Tom.

"Let there be peace. The ransom of sin is a false tradition, don't let the ransom be fulfilled." Tom said giving Scarlet wisdom.

"We will help you Scarlet. Help you to fight this. Scarlet, remember who you are and remember us as you write this in the endless book of your LEGACY." Tim said encouraging Scarlet.

Scarlet can feel there words strengthen her, physically, mentally and spiritually. One last hand touch Scarlet's shoulder.

It was Maxwell.

"Dearest Scarlet. Let your yes mean yes and your no mean no, my father once told me when I was a child. But today, I'm telling you the samething. I do however have a word of my own... Embrace the power... The Power of Innocence! For the power of innocence is the strongest power in the universe. Don't let my Uncle get the best of you, Scarlet. Let the power of innocence prevail..."

Maxwell's word echoed endlessly as Scarlet finally felt her freewill returning.

She then heard a silent famine voice that said: "Scarlet!"

"No!" Scarlet said as she rose up on her feet, opposing Deadmorah.

"I refuse to stand on your side of wickedness." Scarlet said refusing Deadmorah's offer.

"What other side will you stand in!?" He laughed.

"My friends.." Scarlet can feel them in her heart giving her the strength to carry on. Scarlet started to bloom and glow with light.

Deadmorah backed off from the hindering void.

With quick speed, Scarlet ran up, grab Deadmorah's head and slammed him to the ground. Creating a huge thud and a giant hole on the ground. Scarlet jumped downward to meet Deadmorah for an onslaught. Scarlet landed on Deadmorah's chest, her heels clicked, stabbing Deadmorah.

Deadmorah grabbed his heart to back her off, but she kicked it aside. Corona beams zapped her, levitating her, Scarlet quickly took out her Ruby Blades and sliced the air and corona beam, causing them to backfire right back at Deadmorah.

Deadmorah roared with pain, but then summoned his crystals for one more onslaught. Scarlet tried blasting them, no good; the crystals are far too bulky.

Regardless, Scarlet ran towards Deadmorah, dodging every single crystal, once she reached him, Scarlet jumped and slashed him with the Ruby Blades. Deadmorah grabbed her along with the blades and shocked her with heart stopping energy. Scarlet backed off, dazed.

Once she was dazed, Deadmorah pulled her hair and swung her like a rag doll. With top speeds, he dragged her, making her eat dirt. Deadmorah continued this for about five minutes. Once he grew old of the something, he picked her, opened his maw and fired start at her. Scarlet felt the deadly beam zapped her with unbelievable force. While she was down, Deadmorah summoned his heart. The beating cold heart radiated with extreme power, it was then is fired a beam of its own, blasting Scarlet relentlessly.

Deadmorah laughed at the very sight. Though impress of Scarlet's will power, it wasn't enough to withstand such extreme force. He ceased fire, wanting her to get up and do her worst. Scarlet got up, clothes and armor burnt, torn from such an attack.

Quickly without thinking twice Scarlet threw Mary's signature move, followed by Tom's plasma gun, the beam hit the disk which amplified it's speed. Deadmorah quickly protected himself with a crystal barrier, deflecting both attacks. Scarlet didn't hesitate to try firing again but Deadmorah levitated the guns out of her hands, as well as her blades and napalms. One last weapon was left, her Diamond Whip, She threw it straight at him, but Deadmorah grabbed it and electrified it with corona beams which blasted Scarlet off.

"Your toys are over used, I'm afraid. You're going to have to do better than that." Deadmorah laughed.

"Hey Deadmorah.. I do have something better" Scarlet said while getting up.

"Oh? And what might that be?" He asked.

"This!" Scarlet answered.

A static blue light foamed onto her mouth; eyes turned blue, dorsal fins pop out of her back. Deadmorah took a step back then tried to protect himself with a barrier. Scarlet fired a Atomic Breath right at him, instantly breaking his barrier and engulf him in flames.

"You... may have defeated me... but there are others. Many tribes of Shadows will hunt you down like dogs and kill you...You have won, for now... consider yourself luckily!"

Deadmorah's dark spirit whispered into Scarlet's ear. She watches the demon burn in ash. Dorsal fins pop back onto her spine. Watching the flames, she felt the souls of her love ones bid her farewell.

Scarlet held them close... now... She can let go...

Scarlet then heard a high pitch scream of pain from Godzilla.

"Godzilla..." She whispered in concern.

Godzilla was being bombarded by electricity, water, ice, fire, earth and wind. He tumbled down slowly. Gigaterra jumped high up in the air, blocking the Moon's light, then wrapped around Godzilla with his tender drill like chains. Powers of the underworld casting spells of darkness that trembled Godzilla greatly. Gigaterra then fired a mutual beam, once again played with Godzilla's fate. The beam took the air out of Godzilla's lungs. He whaled with pain, the whaling of anguish only feed Gigaterra's hunger. What's keeping Godzilla alive is his pain, the sin fullest of sinners get the worse of torture. Another reason was because Gigaterra found this too damn entertaining.

With fearsome might, Gigaterra threw Godzilla onto Mount Fuji itself. Godzilla felt every single bone on his body snap, crack and pop like a popular breakfast meal. Gigaterra beam spammed with another mutual beam, covering Godzilla with dust and dirt.

That wasn't the end of it, Godzilla won't get any special treatment for his sins. Rots rise up and stab Godzilla like a fish; Godzilla was far too numb to whale in pain. Gigaterra enjoyed what a diabolical master piece of his.

Summoning a set of thorny rots and crowned Godzilla with a crown of rots to complete his work of art. How precious... Watching blood drip from the thorny crown was awe inspiring to the wicked being. It was like a madman's dream. Godzilla's flesh fell to the ground, the trees and rots. Godzilla was becoming pale and lifeless.

Scarlet fell down to her knees watching Godzilla slowly dying.

"The power of innocence..." Mary said softly.

"You have it within you..." Tom said trying to regain Scarlet's hope.

"He'll die if you don't bestow it." Tim encourages her.

"I- I don't know how..." Scarlet said with confusion.

"You have to believe, Scarlet. Believe in the power of innocence... Out of all the elements Gigaterra can bend and command... he doesn't have the ultimate element: Innocence." Maxwell explained before they vanished into Scarlet's heart.

"Innocence?" Scarlet questioned.

A female voice within her spoke once more: "You have it, Scarlet. You have that element within you... use it."

"I- I can feel it. I can feel you, all of you." Scarlet realized.

Scarlet merge her hands as if performing a prayer. A spiritual aura surrounds her with a growing hope that lifted her spirits. She meditated and concentrated deeply on Godzilla. Scarlet felt her mind danced into a realm of innocence. It sooth her soul, the element itself welcomed Scarlet with its gentle wings of righteousness and glory It was like the loving hands of God greeting her into a world where there hasn't been a visitor since the birth of sin. Dorsal fins pop out of her back, her eyes lighten up, and she merges the power of innocence onto her palms and summoned a majestic beam towards Godzilla. Godzilla quivered by the ray of holiness, cleansing his wounds and giving him back his rightful strength. Gigaterra tried stopping this cleansing with chains of imprisonment, but the chains ignite and disintegrated by the light.

Godzilla's dorsal fins grew bigger and more jagged. He roared with pleasure of this new power within. Gigaterra quickly summon the trees and rots, Godzilla fired a Spiral Ray blasting and destroying the rots. Godzilla laughed at the God. Gigaterra tried flying away but Godzilla quickly grabbed the chains of darkness and threw the forsaken being back down.

Gigaterra squirm very spider like, hitting Godzilla many times with his husk. Godzilla grabbed his husk and smacked him with a Atomic punch. Gigaterra's husk bestowed the blazing force of the wind knocking Godzilla off of him. Thunder and lightning blasted Godzilla. Gigaterra flew towards him, firing a giant orb of fire. Godzilla was easily blasted by the ball of flame. Gigaterra then sprayed a mist of frosty ice on Godzilla's fins. Godzilla melted the ice as he charged up. He fires, Gigaterra fires his mutual beam overpowering Godzilla.

"You can do it..." Scarlet whispered.

All three husk started to glow. Gigaterra then fired all beams : Aura, thunder, fire,ice,wind, Earth and mutual. Godzilla felt them drowning his strength. Godzilla fired a Spiral breath, Gigaterra had no time to protect himself as the beam exploded onto him. Godzilla roar assuming victory. Once the smoke cleared Gigaterra was gone. Godzilla looked around. Looking for Gigaterra.

Godzilla then looked up. Gigaterra surrounded the sky with cloud sized projectiles. Godzilla looked closely... there was six of them. Molten hot lava like cloud of fire hissed with steam. Cold powerful waves of water was another, Godzilla was very familiar with that one. A giant crater of rock,trees,plants, Earth was ready due away Godzilla for good. Like the Earth, a giant cloud size cluster of sharp ice was just as prepared. A tornado hovered very patiently, it was carrying a ball of electricity. And last but not least was a grim portal to the afterlife right behind Gigaterra. The portal was ready to take Godzilla's soul once the ransom was finish.

Gigaterra let the elements finish the job. Godzilla closed his eyes... not because he was afraid but because he was ready to fight his own fate. Molten hot rock swam through the Mountain like a avalanche. Water poured onto Godzilla like last time. The powerful woes of the wind and thunder created a storm of judgment. Chunks of ice and the Earth plunders downward crashing onto Godzilla.

Every single element dismantles Godzilla. It just showed that nature has a darker side. The elements continued their wrath of righteousness. Godzilla, completely paralyzed by such woes. Godzilla starts glowing with the power...the power of innocence. Fire raged in cooking up Godzilla's body. Water wasn't help in fact; the rules of nature were broken, allowing fire and water to have a temporally partnership.

Godzilla was still charging up, he didn't want to let go of such beauty. Ice froze him, as thunder electrocuted the water causing an endless onslaught of pain. The wind did its part as it created balance for its elemental brothers and sisters.

Suddenly Godzilla started create a barrier that wiped away every single element. Innocence was kicking in. Godzilla was bending this element. Godzilla then unleashed a nuclear blast that eliminated the elements. Gigaterra had enough of such stupidity. The portal to behind him shot a demonic ray.

Godzilla turned quickly and fired his Atomic ray with the element of innocence fused in. The beams met, trying to overpower each other. Godzilla's dorsal fins started to grow much bigger; it was as if he was gaining his stripes as King of the Monsters again.

Godzilla finally super charged the beam; the ray of darkness backpedaled and vanished. Gigaterra screamed like a banshee as his body started to fade. Gigaterra tried to fire a mutual beam as a last resort, it got close to Godzilla but The King bashed the beam with his tail, slapping it away from him.

Gigaterra then finally faded into the dark portal, imprisoning him once more. From the laws of the dead… Gigaterra will spend eternality in the Afterlife for his unsuccessful prophesy. For here on out the spiritual being will guard the dead.

Godzilla roared in victory as his new adversary felt death. The elements, Mount Fuji returned normal. The power of innocence left Godzilla and bid the monster farewell. Godzilla continued roaring of triumph. Scarlet watched him from a far. Godzilla stopped, turned around towards Scarlet. He then started marching towards her.

Godzilla met her up close, looking down at the human. He gritted his teeth as if thanking her. Scarlet sighed with relief until Godzilla's maw hissed with blue atomic fire. Scarlet step back feeling fear.

"What? But I'd helped you...! You damn animal!" Scarlet yelled.

Godzilla then fired... not at her but at Deadmorah's beating heart that was a few feet from her. Scarlet glanced the rotten heart cooked by Godzilla's breath. When she looked back, Godzilla was already marching away from Scarlet.

"Thank you... Godzilla" Scarlet thanked the King of the Monsters as he walked away. Deep down... Scarlet knew she'll see him again... but that's a whole different story...

(please tell me what you think?)


End file.
